Lena and Stef One-Shots
by Turner4747
Summary: These are some One shots of Stef and Lena that I have written and some were requested. I also have them on Wattpad. I hope you all enjoy them and requests and feedback are welcomed.
1. Chapter 1: Talking it Out

"Please tell me what is wrong?" I asked Stef who had been completely silent ever since she got to my apartment 5 minutes turned and looked at me and I could see sadness in her eyes. "please, I want to help you."

Her eyes got watery but no tears came out, at least not yet. "Mike is going to try to get custody of Brandon, he said he doesn't want him living with me and my experimenting lifestyle," she was now crying and I pulled her in close and she laid her head on my shoulder. "I don't want him to take him and I want him to understand this is not me experiment," she pulled back and looked me in the eyes. "this is love." we had been dating about 4 months and hadn't said we loved each other though I was starting to love her. "I love you Lena Elizabeth Adams."

I pulled her in for a kiss, "I love you too Stefanie Marie, and Mike won't get Brandon. Just try to sit and have a good, calm conversation with him and if it ends up going to court he won't win, they will see you're best for B."

"I love you so much. Thank you for making me so happy and thank you for being wonderful with Brandon when you have never had to."

"Say it again," I said to her.

"I," she kissed me, "love" kiss again "you" kiss again. I giggled and pushed her down getting on top of her.

"So how did it go?" I asked opening my door to Stef , then saw Brandon standing behind her, "hey buddy! how are you?"

"I'm good Lena! can I please play with my new toy that daddy bought me?" he asked with a huge grin.

"Yes of course! I'll have to check it out and see what you got." He ran past me to the living room and Stef followed but pulled me into the kitchen. "so?" I asked her.

"Your advice worked." she smiled. "I told him I understood his decision, he just wants what is best for Brandon even though it wasn't a decision I liked. I told him I loved you and I am gay and he needs to come to the fact of it because you will be in my life forever. He said he was sorry for overreacting and Brandon being with me was the right decision, he said he wasn't going to try to take him and that he knows he needs to cope with my new life, however hard it may be. Also he said he hopes one day we can put this all behind us."

I kissed her, "I'm glad it worked out babe! I'm so happy for you. Lets go check on Brandon."

We walked into the living room to see Brandon playing with a remote control car. "having fun love?" Stef asked him.

"Yes can you and Lena come watch me?" he asked looking up.

"Of course!" I answered and we went and sat next to him on the ground. I watched Stef and Brandon talking and it made me so happy. I could see myself doing this for the rest of my life.

Stef looked at me and saw me smiling and smiled and mouthed 'love you'.

'Love you too' I mouthed back and we both went back to watching Brandon.

**A/N: **  
><strong>HOPE Y'ALL LIKE THIS. DECIDED TO DO SOME ONE SHOTS! REQUESTS ARE ACCEPTED! PLEASE VOTE AND COMMENT<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Confessions and Comfort

"What the hell happened to you Lena?" I looked at a bruised face Lena standing outside my door.

"Please Step, don't use that language, and I'm fine." she walked in to my house and I shut the door behind us then joined her sitting on my couch. "where's Brandon? I thought you had him this weekend?"

"Mikes parents wanted to keep him this weekend. Don't change the subject. What happened?"

"Will you get me a bag of ice please and then I'll talk, promise." She said, her eyes becoming watery. I kissed her forehead then went and grabbed a bag of frozen peas and walked back to the living room and handed it to her and sat down next to her.

She placed it under her eye then began talking, "After work I was going to go rent a movie for us. I had to park about a block away due to construction work, when I was walking down the sidewalk to the video store a man started hitting on me. I tried ignoring him but he just kept at it and followed me, turning on the street the store was on. Finally I had enough and I told him I wasn't available and to please leave me alone." she stopped to take a deep breath then went on, "he kept grabbing at my arm trying to turn me around and said, 'I'll make you feel better than your old man at home does' I kept pulling away and I told him that was impossible since I don't play for his team." She stopped again this time tears starting to fall down her face slowly. I pulled her into me with her head on my chest and I rubbed her back, "love what else happened?" I asked not quite sure I wanted to hear the rest of her story but needing to.

She sat up staring down and finished, "he said what a shame dyke and I just walked off ignoring his crude comment, I mean what am I supposed to say or expect? I am one. So then he picked up a rock and threw at the back of my head and when I turned around one hit me right under my eye he then unzipped his pants and asked if what I saw turned me straight he moved towards me, trying to grab me with one hand while his other was about to pull out his penis. I just ran to my car as fast as I could and sped here. I was so scared. The first thing I thought of that would make me feel better and safe was being with you." At the point she was far past just tearing up. I pulled her in and rocked her, rubbing her back and whispering that it would be alright. She fell asleep and I carefully laid her down on the couch, put the peas under her eye then covered her and kissed her forehead before going to start dinner.

I had just finished making fettucini chicken Alfredo, one of the few things I can make, when Lena walked into the kitchen. she sat down at the table and I placed the food down in front of her and kissed her head then went to sit across from her. "do you remember what this man looked like? I'm sorry to bring it up but you need to file a report so this asshole." I stopped remembering she hated my potty mouth, "sorry love I'm pissed.. sorry again. you need to file a report so he can be punished." I grabbed her hand across the table and gently rubbed the back of it with my thumb and began eating with my other hand.

"Ok, I'll file the report tomorrow," she said after a while of silence. We finished our plates and I took them and put them in the sink.

"One condition," Lena said and I turned to face her.

"What's that?"

"That you go with me, and once it's done we don't talk about it anymore because it hurts that people act like that." I walked over to her. "if only they knew how much we love each other." she finished. I put one of my hands on the side of her face that wasn't bruised and the other at the nape of her neck and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. I pulled back and placed a soft, gently kiss on her bruise before pulling her in for a hug.

Luckily I had the weekend off to spend with Lena. We got up and got ready for the day. I drove us to the police station and held her hand drawing circles on it, to try to ease her nerves.

"Stef we brought some guys in from the description Lena gave last night over the phone, if she wants to go look," my co worker Mathew said to me. I turned and looked at Lena and she nodded her head. "okay this way." he took us to the room and Lena looked through the glass, she scanned the men then pointed out at guy, "that's him," she said.

"Number 5 please step forward," Mathew said into the mic and the man did. "are you sure?" he asked looking at Lena.

"Yes I'm sure, that's most definitely him." I squeezed her hand for support. "okay step back." he said and the man did so. we then left while the department took care of the guy. I had to get out of there fast because I wanted to hurt that man so bad for hurting and saying the things he said, to Lena.

We drove back to my house and decided to go in and just lay on the couch and watch movies.

I put in a movie and cuddled up with Lena on the couch. I had one arm wrapped around her and the other over her hand that was on my stomach, while her head was on my chest. I laid multiple kisses on the top of her head and then we fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Mad About No Sex

**I'm terrible with naming stories. Hope y'all are liking these so far. If you have any requests or feedback that would be accepted. **

**Anyways, enjoy!**

"That feels good love but I'm not in the mood," Stef said as I massaged her shoulders. I stopped and kissed her shoulder.

"It's just an innocent massage." I kissed her neck this time.

"Lena really honey, I'm super exhausted. I love you, but not tonight. Maybe..." I cut her off.

"Maybe when Stef? Tomorrow? Next week? Next month? Or are you going to be too tired or busy then? It's been two months."

She rolled over and sat up, "two months? really? That can't be right, I could never go that long. No just the other day in the bath we were intimate."

"No we weren't, I tried but you wanted to just relax. I understand sometimes things come up or you're tired but two months Stef? Two long months? Thats the longest we've gone."

"Oh love I'm sorry. Just not tonight." she kissed my forehead before laying down and facing away from me.

"Or maybe never again." I got out of the bed and walked to the door.

"Where are you going Lena?"

I stopped at the door and gave her a dirty look, "to sleep in the guest room."

"Don't be silly, get back in bed."

"Don't tell me what to do Stef." I opened the door.

"What if Brandon sees you and ask why you're in there? Are you going to tell him because I wouldn't make love to you?" she said joking, now she was messing with me and that irritated me even more.

"I'm glad you don't care about any of this or about how I feel. Do you think everytime we made love not once was I tired or busy, there were times but I love you and love making you happy. I guess that's what makes us different," I bit out as I walked out and shut the door.

I woke up and made the bed then headed down stairs. I was making some coffee when I felt kisses on my neck, "honey I'm so sorry for being so selfish." I turned around to face her and she put her hands on the sides of my face. "I never stopped complaining to please you. I am truly sorry, I'm going to make it up to you tonight, I promise. And I promise we will never go that long again, we won't even go a week. You make me and Brandon so happy and you do so much for us. I'm sorry Lena, please forgive me."

I kissed her hard and good, "you better stick to that promise." I joked causing her to laugh, and letting her know I forgave her. "I'm sorry to for getting so upset. I love you."

"I love you too Adams."


	4. Chapter 4: First Encounter

**I do not own The Fosters or any of it's characters. Also this was a request and I want to go by how the show portrays how they met, so I will be writing what the shows has them saying but the thoughts and farther advancements will be my own writing. What they say in the show, I do not own or have any part of. Hope you like this chapter.**

I sat outside the school, by the playground, waiting for the tour I was to be given. They assured me that I could wait inside, but the weather outside was nice and the view of the beach was beautiful. I tried to relax and look at the view but all I could think about was how Mike stood me up and left me to look at the school alone.

I was deep in my thoughts, when a beautiful, light-skinned woman approached me. "Hi, I'm Lena Adams, the assistant Vice Principal." she said smiling and stuck out her hand for me to shake. I stared into her soft, chocolate-colored eyses and stood up slowly shaking her hand. "Hi, I'm Stef Foster."

We shook hands for a bit and then she spoke, breaking the silence that was forming an awkwardness between us, well at least for me it was starting to feel awkward. "So your son?"

"Uh Brandon. Brandon is uh Brandon." I managed to get out.

She then said, "Brandon," understanding that was his name.

"Right." I said feeling embarssed and I felt like my face was turning a million differnet shades of red. Why was I so nervous around this woman? So nervous that I almost forgot my sons name, the one thing I loved most in this world, and then couldn't form a full sentence. What was it about her?

"He will be starting Kindergarten this fall?" she asked.

"Yes, he's five." Why did I say how old he was? I'm sure she knew that consdering she knew what grade he was going into.

"Great" she smiled a sweet, warming smile. "well, I would be glad to give you a tour, tell you about our school. Are we waiting for your husband to join?" She asked and looked around.

I was hoping my face didn't give anything away," Uh, no, he's not, he us," I smiled slightly and embarassingly. Geez I had a lie planned if asked about him and now I froze up and couldn't think of one. "he couldn't make it," I finally said, then nervously and embarassingly made a small chuckle.

She smiled that same warm smile from earlier, "OK, well um, follow me," she turned around and I followed "OK," I breathed out.

The tour was coming to the end and for some strange and unknown reason, I didn't want it to. "Well now that you have seen the school and what it has to offer and also have recieved some pamplets, do you have any questions?"

"Not that I can think of. Thank you for taking time out of your day for me."

"It was my pleasure," as she said those words I felt a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. "um, if you think of any questions you can call me on my cell or here at the school." She wrote her number on one of the pamplets in my hands. "I hope you enjoyed are school and I hope you have a greatd day."

"OK, yeah you too," I said nervously as I turned around and walked quicly to my car. I got in and tilted my head back, closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I didnt understand why I had this feeling. I like men, I married one. Then the Tess incident pooped up in my head. No, we were just friends. I was so deep in thought that the tap on my window startled me and made me jump.

I opened my eyes and saw it was Lena so I rolled down the window. "Sorry if I ruined your moment, I was hoping you were still here. I forgot to have you sign this paper." She handed me a paper saying that I was here and recieved a tour and that evrything I needed to know was given and answered.

"oh OK," I signed the paper and handed it back to her. When she grabbed it, our hands slightly touched and a shock was sent through my body. "Thanks," I quickly put my car in reverse and left. I needed to get away and figure out what was happening. But as I drove away all I could think about was her and how I wanted to see her again.


	5. Chapter 5: What If Frankie

**Here's a little fluff for if they had Frankie.**

"Aw she is so adorable, I'm in love with her," Mariana said standing over the crib looking at Frankie. She turned to look at me, "Mama, can I get her out, please?" she tried to make puppy eyes.

"Yes, just remember to hold her head. I'm going to go and get an apple real quick." She nodded her head, "I know."

Stef came in the front door. "Hey Love, where's the baby?" she walked over and kissed my cheek.

"Upstairs, Mariana is holding her. I got hungry."

"Want me to make you something?" She asked, following me into the kitchen.

"No, I'm just going to get an apple. It will hold me over until dinner."

She grabbed a beer from the fridge. "Where is the rest of our children? It's quiet in here."

"Jesus is at practice, Brandon's at Mikes, Callie is at work and Jude is at Maddie's doing a project."

She came over to me and pulled me in for a kiss, "well we just need to get rid of Mariana and we can have some alone time."

I laughed. "Mmm, that does sound nice. Frankie will probably want to eat in a bit, I'll feed her then she will sleep and we can take a bath together." We did really need some down time, just us. But with Mariana here we couldn't just go and have sex.

"That's better than nothing, I suppose. What about Mariana?"

"That's why we are going to do a bath instead of doing it in the bed. She can keep a eye on Frankie for us." Stef grabbed my hand and dragged me upstairs.

Mariana was standing and holding the baby in her arms and talking baby talk to her. "hey sweets," Stef went over and kissed Mariana's head. "let me see my favorite child for a second." Mariana rolled her eyes and handed Frankie to Stef. She placed kisses on her nose. "hey love, it's your mommy. I would say favorite but since I don't have milk to feed you, I guess your mama would be your favorite, but only for now." she looked up and winked at me. Frankie started opening her mouth and sucking at the air. "Oh, right on cue. Everytime I get you." she turned and handed her to me. "I'll go start the water." She kissed my cheek and went into the bathroom.

We finished getting dressed and Stef came up behind me and wrapped her arms around me. She kissed my temple. "That bath was amazing. I'm glad we got a little alone time."

I turned to face her. "Me too. We hardly get any time alone, and hardly any time to make love. So that was perfect." I kissed her lips.

There was knocking on the door and Mariana spoke from the other side, "Are you two done doing whatever it is you were doing?" I sighed. "Back to reality." Stef said and I laughed. Then she went to open the door.

"Yes we are done getting it on. What do you need?" I chuckled inside, she was always making them feel uncomfortable. She picked up Frankie from Mariana.

"Ew seriously, I didn't want to know. Anyways, can I go to Hayleys?"

"Yes, mom can take you on the way to get your brothers. How was the baby?" I asked walking over to Stef to adore our miracle baby.

"She was good, she's been awake the whole time and I even got her to smile. I know I'm her favorite sister." she said wearing a big smile on her face.

"Yeah, whatever. Go get in the car and I'll take you." Stef said rolling her eyes.

Jude and Jesus came into the kitchen. "Hey mama. what are you making? It smells good!" Jude said walking over to look at what I was making.

"Lasagna, green beans and rolls. Want to help?"

"Can I?" He asked smiling, he loved being able to help out. "Jesus do you want to help us?" He turned asking his brother.

Jesus laughed. "I think I'll pass, as always. I'm going to go upstairs."

Stef walked into the kitchen. "I'll help."

Jude and I looked at each other. "Fine, where's the only person in this house that loves me?"

"We love you babe. Just not your cooking." I kissed her on the lips. "And she is sleeping in her crib. Here take this, if you're going up there." I handed her the baby monitor.

I woke up at 3 a.m. to Frankie crying. I got up and went and picked her up. "Shh, it's ok. I know you're hungry." I began feeding her than burped her, changed her diaper and rocked her for a bit until she fell asleep. Instead of putting her in the crib I laid her down on the bed between Stef and I.

"Lena love, wake up." I opened my eyes and saw Stef sitting up feeding Frankie with a bottle. "I decided to feed her with the bottle, so you could sleep more. But you didn't pump very much and she is hungry. Sorry." I picked up Frankie and pulled my tank top down.

I grabbed one of Stef's hands and brought it up to my lips to kiss. "No don't be sorry. Thank you for trying. Go back to sleep." I looked at the clock and saw it was 5:18 a.m.

"Are you sure? I'll stay up with you."

"Yes I'm sure." She laid down and went to sleep.

I finished feeding Frankie and burped her and put her in crib. I got back into bed and cuddled up to Stef.

**HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS ONE. IF ANYONE HAS ANY REQUESTS, I WILL TRY TO WRITE THEM! THANKS FOR READING! **


	6. Chapter 6: Roadtrip

I was standing at the sink, brushing my teeth, when there was a knock at the bedroom door, followed by Lena telling Brandon he could come in. I walked to the door frame between the bathroom and bedroom and leaned against it. "How long is the drive to the water park?" He asked holding some movies in his hands.

"Three and a half hours, so you can watch about two movies there and two movies back." Lena answered him. He gave her a smile and ran out of the room. Lena continued to pack a bag for the ride and water park.

It was the last week of summer and we were going to drive three and a half hours to a new water park. When we had told Brandon about going he was excited and it's all he has been able to talk about for two weeks.

I finished brushing my teeth and went to pack snacks and drinks.

-  
>"Mommy, I have to go to the bathroom really bad." Brandon said after being in the car for about an hour and half.<p>

"Do you need to pee only?" I looked back at him in the rear view mirror and he nodded his head. I pulled over on the side of the road because the sign a mile back said the next exit was 14 miles away and I knew he couldn't make it.

"Buddy, you're going to have to go on the side of the road, OK?"

"OK" I got out and went to the other side to let him out. I unbuckled his seat belt and helped him out.

He pulled down his pants and underwear enough to go then pulled them back up. He climbed back up into his booster seat and buckled up. "Lena can I see your hand sanitizer please?" She dug in her purse and passed it back to me. "Thank you. Here put this on your hands." He stuck out his hands and I squirted some on them and he rubbed it all over them.

I went around and got back in and buckled up. "Do you want to watch a movie? We have about two hours left." I asked him while we were still pulled over.

"Yes please, but can Lena come sit back here and watch it with me. Please?" he asked sweetly. I looked over at Lena for her to answer for herself.

"Of course I'll come and watch the movie with you B." she smiled at me and I leaned over and kissed her heavenly lips before she proceeded to unbuckle and walk around the car to get in behind me. She scooted over to the middle seat and buckled up. Brandon leaned towards her and rested his head against her arm. I looked back at them smiling and then put in the movie Brandon had handed me then got back on the highway.


	7. Chapter 7: Work

"Ok babe I guess I'll see you whenever you get off." I said through the phone to Stef who had just told me she had to work late. "Love you too, bye." I walked to the living room to where Brandon was. "hey buddy are you ready to go get the pizza? It should be ready now." He nodded his head and got up from the couch and turned off the TV.

I grabbed my purse and keys and headed to the car. The whole ride was spent mostly listening to Brandon talk about his friends and everything he likes about certain classes. I pulled into a parking spot and then helped Brandon out of his booster seat since he was only 6.

"Lena I have to go to the restroom." I looked down at him, "is there one here?" he asked as we walked in. "I'm sure there is. Oh look there is one right there." I said pointing to the boys restroom. He had gotten to the age where he went alone. He let go of my hand and ran to the bathroom.

I paid for the pizza then they went to get it. While they were getting it, I looked around the place and then to my surprise I saw Stef sitting with a beautiful woman wearing the same uniform as Stef and the woman was laughing. I walked over to them furious.

"Stefanie Foster what is going on?" I asked surprising her.

She turned and looked at me. "Lena love this is Amber, she is new to the station. Amber this is my girlfriend Lena."

"Hi nice to meet you." The girl said smiling. I just looked at her and then back at Stef.

The worker called my name, "sure looks like you're at work. But don't mind me I'm just feeding and taking care of your son." I walked off while she called my name and picked up the pizza as Brandon walked out of the restroom.

"Mommy?" he said as he saw Stef walking towards us. "what are you doing here?"

"I was wondering the same thing." I said turning to face her.

"I was eating with a friend from work." She said to brandon then looked at me, "Lena I can explain." I just walked out of the restaurant while Brandon looked back and forth between us not knowing what to do. Stef picked him up carried him outside and put him in his seat, "baby you're going to ride home with Lena, because I'm in my patrol car. I'll see you in a little bit okay?" he shook his head.

She then walked to my door to talk to me but I didn't roll the window down I just reversed the car.

"Lena how come you didn't talk to mommy? are you mad at her." I couldn't tell him yes after all it was his mom.

"No we are just going to talk when we got home."

"Oh okay." We got home and went inside and I got out a plate and put pizza on it for Brandon. "here you can eat in the living room if you want."

A huge smile grew on his face, "thank you, you're the best."

Stef got home and went to kiss Brandon, who I had already tucked into bed.

She walked into the kitchen and I walked out grabbing my purse. "Love where are you going?"

"I'm going to stay in my apartment tonight."

"Seriously? please don't."

"Yes seriously, you lied to me, and you were with another woman." I walked out of her house tears forming in my eyes as she followed.

"No I didn't lie, we were patrolling and we got hungry once our shift ended and I thought you had maybe already fed Brandon so we went to grab a bite."

"So while I'm here watching your son you couldn't think to call me and let me know?" At this point the tears were rolling down my face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think anything of it, and Amber is straight and I love you so please don't make this more than it has to be. I'm sorry, I should've called you. It won't happen again." She wiped away a tear from my cheek.

We hadn't said I love you yet and she just did. I got closer to her and kissed her, "you love me?"

"Yes of course. I'm sorry for not calling you specially when you were here taking care of Brandon when you didn't have to."

"I love you too. And no it's okay, I overreacted. I'm sorry for acting like taking care of Brandon is terrible, he is an angel and I love him and could take care of him forever."

She smiled and pulled me in close. "so you love me?" she winked.

We walked back inside. "Yes Stefanie Marie Foster, I love you so much."

We walked to Stef's room, "you being jealous is hot."

"I was not jealous." I lied. "Just upset you lied."

"You were so jealous love, and I understand. I get jealous when I see you talking to other women even if I can for sure tell they are straight."

I laughed, "really? why?"

She stopped in front of her bed and turned around, "come on Lena, is that a serious question? I mean look at you, you're absolutely gorgeous."

I walked over and kissed her, "so are you Stef." I kissed her again, "so are you. And I love you."

"Oh please say it again." she laughed. "I love hearing it."

"I love you woman." she kissed my neck then laughed.

"I also love it when you call me woman, almost as much as I love you."


	8. Chapter 8: Mama

"Mom" Brandon called from his room.

Stef got up, "whoops forgot I told him I would be in there to tuck him in, in a bit." she sat down her beer and walked up the stairs to his room. We had been living together for a little over 7 months, and have been dating for a year and a half. She came back down the stairs.

"Love," I looked up. "he is ready for you to go in and tell him goodnight."

I took a sip of my wine and sat it down, then got up and walked up the stairs and passed her by our door, I then stopped and turned around to kiss her before continuing to his room.

I knocked on the door then opened it, "hey mister, are you all ready for bed?" I asked walking over and sitting on the edge of his bed. He shook his head yes, "can you tell me a bedtime story first? You always tell the best."

"Of course." I began telling him a story then he dozed off after awhile and I stopped. I pulled up his covers tucking him in and kissed his forehead. "goodnight buddy," I whispered. I headed for the door when I stopped dead in my tracks at what he said, "goodnight mama. Love you" Tears of joy filled my eyes, "love you too," I turned off his light and shut his door then walked to mine and Stef's bedroom.

I shut the door and stood against it staring into space. "Let me guess he wanted a bedtime story told by the best storyteller," Stef said from the bathroom then walked out, "love what's wrong?" she asked walking over to me and grabbing my hands, pulling one up to kiss.

"He.." I stopped, I was speechless. Stef spoke with a worried tone, "he what love? do I need to go talk to him, has he upset you?"

I shook my head no, "he called me mama." I looked into her eyes smiling and she pulled me in for a kiss. "that's wonderful. I'm happy he feels like he can call you that finally. I see you being in my life for as long as I live." she said before squealing.

She pulled me towards the bed and pushed me down and I pulled her on top of me fell and we began kissing each other. I was so happy and him calling me that was so unexpected.

**Just a short chapter.** **Hope you guys are liking these. If you have any requests, leave a comment or message me and I can try them!**


	9. Chapter 9: Broken Promises

**This is a Part 2 to Mad over Sex**

"No, you promised so no I will not calm down." Lena yelled at Stef.

"Love I know, I'm sorry. I will make it up to you tomorrow. I promise." Stef said apologetically, stepping towards Lena.

Lena stepped back. "Yeah because promises mean so much to you. Oh wait Step, it looks like they don't."

Stef stepped closer, "please stop yelling, I hate when you're upset."

Lena took a deep breath and spoke softer but still put up a argument, "If you hate it then why do you make me mad?"

"I know I broke my promise, but it won't happen again."

"Stefanie I will not keep being let down. Until you can learn to not break promises and make up for this i'll sleep in the guest room." Lena went to push Stef out of the way but Stef grabbed her and pulled her in for a hard, passionate kiss.

"I get turned on when you say my full name all angry." Stef began undoing Lena's shirt and lifted her on the counter pulling her skirt off. "I'm unbreaking my promise right now." She placed kisses on the inside of Lena's thighs, causing her to moan. She pleasured Lena on the counter than helped her down to get dressed. "forgive me love? I hate when you're upset with me."

"Yes I forgive you. Only because I can't stay mad at you." Lena kissed her.

"I thought it was because you loved me." Stef said winking.

"Well I guess you could say that. Promise to not break your promises anymore? And to not go so long with out making love to me woman?"

Stef shook her head yes and kissed Lena. "I love when you call me woman. I'm sorry baby for almost breaking my promise. I love you so much."

"I love you too. let's go to bed." they grabbed each others hands and walked up the stairs to bed.

"I hate arguing with you and hate that you tried to break your promise, but you making up for it was amazing." Lena said getting into bed an pulling Stef into her.

**A/N- HOPE YOU LIKED IT! STILL TAKING REQUESTS. YOU CAN COMMENT OR PM ME.**


	10. Chapter 10: Scary Encounter

Lena arrived home and put her stuff up then began cooking dinner. She heard the front door open and she called out, "kids?" but received no reply. She ignored it and went to the kitchen sink to wash and peel potatoes. She felt a hand around her mouth. "Stef, stop." She mumbled through the hands, but they weren't removed. All of a sudden her hands were tied behind her back and duck tape was put on her mouth.

She tried turning around but they had a tight grip on her arm. They pushed her into the bathroom and before shutting the door she got a glance at the face.

Lena sat in the bathroom, shaking and crying while she heard the person taking things in her house. Then there was silence for about 5 minutes before she heard a car pull up and prayed it was Stef or the kids, then she heard, "mama?" From Brandon and a "holy crap," from Jesus.

She kicked the door and wall, trying to make noise. The door opened and there stood all five kids. They rushed to her side and untied her hands and let her take off the tape herself. She grabbed them and pulled them in a tight hug, trying not to completely break down.

"What happened here?" Callie asked.

"I was making dinner and someone came and robbed us." They walked out of the bathroom and she saw that the couch cushions were off the couch, drawers every where were flung open and picture frames were on the ground. "Call your mom and tell her what has happened please. I am going to go out back for some air"

They did as they were told and soon Stef was there. She ran in and saw the mess then looked at her kids that were sitting at the dining room table. "Where's mama?" They pointed to the back. "Stay here, some of my coworkers will be here soon." They nodded and she headed out back.

She saw Lena sitting on the steps of the porch. "Oh Love," she sat next to her and rubbed her back. Lena rested her head on Stef's shoulder. "Were you harmed? Did he lay a hand on you? Because I swear.." Lena cut her off, "He didn't hurt me. He tied up my hands and taped my mouth and put me in the bathroom. I was just so scared and I didn't want to fight and make it worse, for the sake of the baby."

Stef pulled Lena into her, "did you happen to see what he looked like?" Lena nodded. "Well you'll have to tell the sketch artist. Let's go inside and be with our babies, I think they are a little shaken up also." They got up and walked inside holding hands.

The police were inside looking around. Lena went and gave the robbers description. They looked all around the house to see what was missing and the police also got Lena's statement.

The only items missing were some of Lena and Stef's underwear, which they found disgusting that he stole them. They also noticed that $5 was taken from a drawer downstairs, but that was it.

They ordered in dinner, cleaned up the house, then got ready for bed. Lena laid down and Stef pulled herself against her as close as she could get and she held her hand. Stef kissed her temple then laid her head down. "I love you and I'm right here. We'll make sure that no one is ever home alone." Lena closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she was doing better but was still a little shook up from her scary encounter.

"I just don't understand why someone broke in just to still our underwear and $5," Stef said washing the dishes from breakfast."

Lena finished drying the dishes, "I don't either, specially while I was home. At least go to a house where no one is there."

Stef walked over to her, "I'm sure they will find him and punish him for intruding and tying you up. He probably won't be in too much trouble since he didn't steal anything valuable or expensive but he still committed a crime." She kissed Lena's head. "I'll never let anything bad happen to you love, and we will get a security system." Lena kissed her passionately and sighed. Stef pulled her into her, not wanting to ever let her or the baby inside her go.


	11. Chapter 11: Mariana's Day

_Someone requested a chapter of Mariana and the mom's, so here is what I came up with. I_ _hope you all enjoy it. _

"Mariana, sweetie, can you come in here for a second?" Lena called from the bed as she saw Mariana walk by.  
>Mariana slowly walked in.<p>

"Please shut the door," Stef said walking from the bathroom over to the bed. Mariana shut the door and looked at her mom's confused. "Am I in trouble?" The 8 year old asked with a hint of nervousness in her voice as she tried to think of anything she had done recently that she could be in trouble for.

"No, we just want to talk to you about something." Stef said and looked over at Lena.

Lena smiled at Stef then looked at Mariana, "Well you and Jesus' birthday is coming up soon and we've already talked to him about it and he wants to go to that new skate park. However, we know that is not how you want to spend your birthday. So we were thinking that next Saturday mom and me could take him and Brandon to the skate park and then Sunday, we can do whatever it is you want to do."

Mariana thought about it for a second. "Whatever I want to do?" She asked not used to being able to have choices of her own even though she had been living with them for two years.

"Well to certain limits, yes." Stef said and chuckled.

Mariana was nervous to ask if they could do what she had in mind even though they said she could choose. "Can we go get our nails painted and ice cream?" She asked quietly while looking down.

"Is that what you want to do?" Lena asked her thinking she would choose something else.

"We don't have to. I've just never been to get my nails painted at a place. Just by you mama and you are good at it, I just thought it would be fun. But we don't have to if it's too much." Lena looked at Stef, her heart hurting for this girl that they've came to love as their own.

"Come here," Stef said to Mariana, who had been sitting at the end of the bed. Mariana moved closer slowly, scared she asked for too much. Stef picked her up and sat her in her lap. "You're not asking for a lot at all. I think that it would be fun. We can go get pedicures, where they massage our legs and paint our toes and we can get our nails painted too. Is that what you want to do?"

A big smile grew on her face and she shook her head in agreement. Stef tickled her causing her to laugh. "Well then we can do just that miss thing. Why don't you go and get ready for bed, ok?"

"Ok, love you mommy and you too mama." She hugged them both and they hugged her back.

Friday night Lena had made a bithday dinner and baked a cake for Jesus and Mariana since it was their actual birthday. Saturday Lena, Stef, Jesus and Brandon had gone to the skate park while Mariana stayed with her friend Lexie. Finally it was Sunday and it was Mariana's day.

"Mariana are you ready to go?" Asked Stef, knocking on Mariana's door.  
>"Yes," She replied and came out with a smile on her face. She had been looking forward to this day for so long.<p>

They headed down the stairs and Lena and Stef said bye to the boys and Stef's dad, who was watching them.

Mariana stood staring at all the nail polishes. There were so many to chose from and she didn't know what to pick. She finally picked a light pink color. "Can we all get matching?" She asked wanting to have the same nail color as her moms.

"Yes, I would love that." Lena answered and Mariana looked at Stef hoping for the same reply.

Stef wasn't really big on having her nails painted especially pink but she loved making Mariana happy and after all it was for her birthday. Plus at least she didn't choose a hot or bright pink. "That sounds great." Stef said giving her a smile.

Stef, Lena and Mariana sat outside an ice cream shop eating their ice cream with their recently pink painted nails.

"Is your ice cream good honey?" Stef chuckled and asked Mariana who had a little bit on her nose and around her mouth. She nodded her head. "I can tell." Stef said and Lena giggled and handed a napkin to Mariana.

"You have some on your nose. Mom is trying to be funny." Lena said to her. "Did you have fun getting a pedicure and your nails painted?"

"Yes!" She replied happily. "It was fun and it felt good and the chairs were cool since they massaged you."

"Good, I'm glad you had fun." Lena said. "And I love the pink you picked out. It looks good on all of us, especially you and mom." She said and kissed Stef's cheek, knowing she didn't really care for her nails being pink.

Mariana stood up. "I am going to throw my napping away inside. I'll take yours too." she said sweetly.

Lena handed her their used napkins. "Thank you sweet girl."  
>~~<p>

"Night baby," Lena said to Mariana. "Goodnight love," Stef kissed Marianas forehead. "Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight mommy's thank you for today and thank you mama." a sleepy Mariana said before yawning and closing her eyes.

As they got into bed Lena kissed Stef passionately. "You're a great mom. I know she had a good day and I could tell she was super happy when you agreed to get your nails painted pink."

"It's not my favorite but I couldn't say no. I love her and Jesus so much and couldn't love them more if they had come from me."

"I love when you get of soft and mushy." Lena said gaining a eye roll. She kissed Stef one last time before cuddling up to her and placing her head on her partners chest.


	12. Chapter 12: Bad Day but Good Night

**_To those of you that are liking these and following them and leaving requests, THANK YOU! :) It means a lot. To the guest that asked why it's rated M, because of chapters like this one and there will be more that have sex in them. Also to the guest that keeps commenting saying that these are stupid and I am stupid, you don't have to read them if you think they are stupid, no one is making you. _**

**_Anyways, I hope you like this!_**

I walked into the house and saw Brandon and the twins in the living room. I handed Brandon 25 dollars, "go out to eat and do whatever, but don't come home until 10." They could hear the seriousness in my voice with a bit of upset and didn't ask a question. They got up and left.

I headed up the stairs and shut the door behind me. Stef, who was wearing only a robe, due to just getting out of the shower, turned around and looked at me, "hey love." I went up to her and pushed her down on the bed before crawling on top of her and kissing her hard. "mm, what's got into you?" I didn't answer and just kissed her. I nibbled at her ear lobe causing her to not want to speak.

I untied her robe pushing it off her and traced her lips with my tongue. She opened her mouth letting me in. I then ran a hand down her toned stomach to her clit and began rubbing it slowly, trying to get her wet. Once she was I inserted two fingers in her. With my other hand I cupped her breast. I moved my fingers in her hard and fast and she started trembling a little letting me know she was about to come I pushed in a third finger and she reached her climax. I pulled out my fingers and laid down next to her and kissed her shoulder.

"Hi," I said looking at her, causing her to laugh. "I just gave you a nice time and you're laughing?"

"Oh, no love. It was amazing, really. But your hi was just so nonchalant. And I'm just going to throw this out there, I love being surprised by your sex crazyness, but what brought it on?"

"I had a terrible day." I looked up at the ceiling. My day had been filled with paperwork and meetings and kids misbehaving.

"Well in that case can you have bad days more often?" she laughed and kissed my cheek before hanging up her robe and putting on some pajamas. I rolled my eyes and she put her hands up in defense, "I'm only kidding." she sat down on the bed, "I'm sorry you had a bad day, but now you're having a good night, yes?"

I pulled her on top of me, "every night spent with you is a good one."

Sorry it's short, some will be short and some will be long!


	13. Chapter 13: Taking Care of Callie

I pulled into the driveway and turned to wake up a sleeping Callie beside me. "Callie we are home." She had gotten sick at school so I decided we would both take the rest of the day off. This was the first time I had seen her sick since they moved in with us.

She unbuclked her seat belt and slowly got out. As I walked around the car she puked on the driveway. Her eyes became a little watery. "I am so sorry."

I rubbed her back. "It's OK, it can be washed away. Lets get you inside." I helped her inside and sat my purse down next to the door. "How about you lay in my bed? It's bigger and there is a bathroom a few feet away." She nodded her head in agreement and I helped her up the stairs. "You go and put some pajamas on and I'm going to go water down the driveway real quick. I'll be right back up."

"OK", she said quietly. I went outside and turned on the waterhose and sprayed down where she threw up.

Once inside I grabbed a water and sprite bottle and some crackers and headed upstairs. When I went into my room I saw Callie asleep on Stefs side of the bed. I sat the crackers and drinks on the bedside table next to her. I went into the bathroom and grabbed the trashcan and put it on the floor next to her, in case she got sick and couldn't make it to the toilet.

While Callie napped I did some paperwork and once done I decided to watch some TV. I was woken up from a unexpected nap to Callie lightly shaking my arm. I sat up and looked at her. "sorry for waking you."

"Don't be sorry. Are you OK?" She sat down next to me.

"Yeah, I woke up and wanted to watch a movie and I was wondering if we could watch one together. You don't have to, I probably won't even be able to stay awake for long, but I um... nevermind." She looked down at her hands.

I gently pulled her face up to look at me. "I wold love to watch a movie with you, but will you please tell me what you were going to say?"

"It's just that being in the foster care, no one ever took care of me or Jude for that matter when we were sick. I always took care of the both of us." It broke my heart hearing this but I loved that she was sharing with me. "And being here with you and Stef, you two are always taking care of everyone and it's nice and I kind of don't want to be alone." I pulled her in for a hug and kissed her forehead.

"We will always take care of you and Jude, we love you both so much, and you never have to be alone, unless you want to and even then I can't promise you will be." she laughed a little and hugged me a little tighter. "Go pick out a movie and put it in and i'll make some popcorn.

Callie and I started the movie and she ate a little bit of popcorn before she got sick again. She got up and ran to the restroom. I quickly got up and followed her. I grabbed her hair back and put it in a bun on top of her head. When she was done I got her a glass of water while she rinsed out her mouth.

She came into the kitchen and I handed her the water. "Feeling better after that?"

"No, I'm sorry but I don't think I can finish the movie. Can I go lay back in your bed?" She asked sweetly but with a bit of embarassment. I hated seeing her like this.

"Yes of course. I'm going to start dinner and i'll come and check on you in a little bit." She turned around and headed upstairs.

I heard Stef come in and say hi to the kids in the living room and I left the stove to meet her at the bottom of the stairs. "Hey love" she leaned towards me and placed a short, sweet kiss on my lips. "How is she doing?"

"I think she is a tad better, but not much, she hasn't thrown up in a couple hours now. She took a bath awhile ago and she is in our bed."

"Alright, I am going to go check on her and shower." she kissed my lips again before leaving.

It was time for dinner and I went up to let Callie and Stef know and they were both asleep peacefully in bed. I decided I would keep their food warm for them for later.

"Lena," I heard Stef say and I opened my eyes to see her standing beside me. "I am going to work. It's 5:45 and your alarm went off. Callie is still in our bed." she leaned down and kissed my forehead. "and next time don't sleep on the couch, I would've slept in her bed and let you have ours."

"It's ok. I'll see you later, I love you."

"love you too."

After she left I headed upstairs and showered and got dressed. I walked over to Callie and pushed back her hair and she opened her eyes at my touch. I gave her a smile, "how are you feeling?"

"A lot better, I think the medicine mom gave me last night helped."

"Are you feeling well enough for school? Or would you like to take the day off just in case? I have to go in, at least until noon but then can come home, if you need me to."

"I think I am just going to stay home just in case. You can stay all day, I will be fine."

I kissed her forehead. "Ok. I'm going to go wake everyone up and get ready. I'll come say goodbye to you before I leave."

I started to walk away when Callie stopped me. "thank you for taking care of me yesterday. I really appeciate it and I'm glad you and mom adopted Jude and me."

I walked back over to her. "me too sweetie." I kissed her forehead again before leaving.


	14. Chapter 14: Teenage Frankie

I walked down the stairs to the kitchen to see my mom's whispering by the sink. "What are you two talking about?"

"Oh, just about a day that's coming up, where we get to celebrate the birth of our daughter." My mom Stef said walking towards me.

They keep telling me that we can have a big party for my 16th birthday since I was the only child left they would have to do it for. However, I kept telling them I didn't want to. "I'm serious about not wanting a big party."

"Oh why not? Parties our fun!"

"Mom really I don't want a big party."

This time my mama spoke. "Honey, if you don't want a big sweet sixteen, you don't have to. But what do you want to do?"

Honestly I just wanted a family only party and maybe my boyfriend Josh. "I just want it to be us, Brandon, Callie, Jude, Mariana and Jesus, and of course all there kids and spouses. Also Josh. Mom can grill and mama you can make macaroni and salad and we can have cake and ice cream. That's all I really want."

"Well sweets, if that's what you, that's what we can do. I'm kind of glad you don't want a big thing, stuff gets expensive. Specially with you being our sixth kid." mom kissed my forehead and went up to get ready for work.

"Are you going to be ready in about 15?" mama asked.

"Yeah." I walked to the cabinet to grab a bowl for cereal.

"Ok, I'm going to go finish getting ready then we will head to school."

I watched my mama walk away then went and poured a bowl of cereal.

I was finishing up my homework when there was a knock at my door. I paused the song playing on my phone. "come in."

The door opened and I looked up to see Mariana. I jumped up and hugged her. She lived only about a hour away but she had been so busy with her dance studio lately that I hadn't seen her in awhile.

"Well someone's excited to see her favorite sister." I laughed and hugged her again. I didn't really have a favorite sibling but I did see her more than Callie, since Callie lived in Seattle.

"I don't do favorites. I have two more math problems then we need to catch up!" I sat back on my bed and grabbed my math book.

"Ok good. I'm going to go call Zach to let him know I'm probably going to stay the night tonight. Even though we will probably stay this weekend for your birthday!"

"Ok, be down in a few."

The doorbell rang and I went to answer it.

"Happy birthday!" Yelled a very pregnant Callie. She came in and hugged me. Following behind her was her husband John, who was carrying their three year old daughter Emily.

"Hey," I hugged John. "can I see my niece before my moms come to take her and never give her back?" he laughed and handed her to me and told me happy birthday.

"Happy birthday aunt Frankie."

"Thank you Em. How was the plane? was it scary." she shook her head no. "you're such a big girl."

"Oh come to your grandma." Mom said as she walked down the stairs and reached her arms out for her. Emily willingly went to her and was plastered with kisses.

"Where is Josh?" Mariana asked me.

"He couldn't come, they had to go to New York because his grandpa lives there and is sick."

"Dinners ready, everyone come eat." Mama called from the kitchen.

"We better go," said Jude. Me, Jude and his boyfriend Luke, and Mariana all headed in.

We all started making plates and went to eat. Callie sat next to John who was next to Brandon next to his wife Natalie, next to her was Mariana with Zach to her left then me on her right, mama, mom, jude, Luke, Jesus then Emma.

Jesus's 5 year old son Matt and 3 year old daughter Jennifer sat at the kids table with Emily, Brandon's 8 year old son Parker and Jude's 1 year old daughter Addison.

Mariana also had a 2 month old son named Jamie, but he was upstairs sleeping.

"So how is everyone. Callie, how is Seattle?" mama asked.

"We are really liking it there."

Everyone talked throughout dinner then we had cake and ice cream and then I opened presents. I received a beautiful necklace from Mariana and Zach. Brandon and Natalie got me a purse that I had been wanting. Callie and John got me plane tickets to come stay with them during spring break, which I loved, since I had never been, nevertheless been on a plane. Jude and look got me a $25 gift card to my favorite store. My moms gave me a $50 visa gift card. I thanked everyone for wonderful gifts.

We sat around and chatted and had fun before everyone went home except for of course Callie and John and Mariana and Zach.

Callie and John along with Emily stayed in the guest room that used to be Brandon's room once upon a time. Mariana, Zach and Jamie stayed in the guest room that was once Jude and Jesus's room.

There was a knock at my door then my moms came in. "so love, how was your birthday?" mom sat on the left of me and kissed my cheek while mama sat on the right of me.

"It was fun and just what I wanted, everyone here."

"I'm glad, we have one more present for you." mama handed me a small box.

I opened it and there was a "F" key chain in it. "What do I need this keychain for when I have one already for the house key?" I was very confused.

"Well, we are taking you car shopping sometime after school this upcoming week and we thought a new key chain would go nice with it." mom said.

I hugged them both tight. "thank you! Also thank you for my party and for being the best parents anyone could ask for. I love you both."

They gave me a mama sandwich and kissed my cheeks. "Man with age you're getting mushy like you're mama." mom said winking. We all just laughed.

I couldn't imagine ever having anyone else as parents rather it was a mom and dad or two dads. I loved my moms more than anything.


	15. Chapter 15: Midnight Cravings

I woke up and saw it was 12:45 I tried to go back to sleep but my hormones were keeping me up. Sometimes they were amazing, especially when Stef was in the mood. But at a time like right now, when it woke me up from sleep, horny, and Stef is asleep, they were terrible.

I turned on my back and closed my eyes but couldn't fall back asleep. I decided to get a toy from our hidden lock box. I grabbed the key out of the sock drawer and tiptoed to the closet. I reached up and pushed Stef's gun safe to the side and grabbed the box behind it. I sat on the bed and quietly tried to open the box.

As soon as I unlocked it Stef sat up. "Love, what are you doing?" She squinted her eyes.

"Nothing, go back to sleep." She moved closer to see what I had then laughed.

"What's making you turned on? A wet dream about me, I hope?" Although I couldn't really see her face I knew she was probably smirking and probably winked also.

"No, you wish." I nudged her. "However, these hormones are getting the best of me. But go back to sleep, you have work tomorrow."

"You're funny if you think I'm going to let you pleasure yourself with a toy, when I can do it for you." She grabbed the box and set it on her dresser then kissed me hard and laid us down.

She ran her fingertips down my neck and over my shirt, lingering at my breast, then down into my pj bottoms. "oh, wow, you're really ready." She said once feeling how wet I was.

She kissed my neck while tracing circles around my center. "I need to feel you Stef, I'm craving your touch." She began kissing my lips then soon our tongues were dancing together while she entered her fingers into me.

She moved them in and out and once I began breathing hard and getting close to finishing she curled her fingers hitting the spot that drove me over the edge. I came hard and fast, and only she could make me feel the way I felt right now.

She pulled out her fingers and kissed my lips before getting out of bed to wash her hands. She came back into the room and put the box behind her safe and the key in the drawer. Then climbed into bed and kissed my temple before pulling me tight against her. "Better?" she asked.

"Much. Thank you, I appreciate it and you really didn't have to."

"Oh honey, I did it because I wanted to. One day we will look back at this. Plus we might as well get as much love making in now because once that booger is here we won't hardly have the time or energy. Now get some sleep." She kissed my shoulder.

I rubbed the arm she had across me, with my thumb. "I love you Stefanie Adams Foster."

"I love you too." She whispered back into the darkness.


	16. Chapter 16: Bullied

There was a knock at my door I looked up and saw the receptionist and an upset looking Jude standing next to her.

"Jude, come in." He walked in and I turned to the receptionist, "Thank you Shiela." She left and I went and shut the door behind her. "hey honey, what's up?" I said turning back to Jude.

He stood there for a moment then spoke up. "A boy in my class was calling me a" he stopped.

I walked over to him and put my arm around him, giving him a squeeze, "what was he calling you? You can tell me."

"It's kind of a bad word." I nodded my head, letting him know it was okay for him to say it. "Umm." he took a deep breath "he called me a fag." he whispered the word, while looking at the ground. My heart instantly broke while anger filled me.

I turned him to face me. "who called you that? I need to know, they need to be in trouble."

"No, mama. Please don't make me tell you. I came in here because I just wanted to get out of the class and away from him. I don't want to tattle on who it was. Please."

I kissed his forehead while bringing him in for a hug. "Oh baby, I'm not going to make you tell me but when you are ready to tell me who, I will be happy because he deserves punishment."

"But-but what if I am." he said. He had talked to Stef and I before about it but never told us he was. We assured him that we would love him no matter what, for goodness sake we were gay, and we were waiting for him to come out to us on his own.

"Well even if you are that word shouldn't be used to describe you, and mom and me and everyone else love you for who you are. You understand that he is in the wrong here, not you?" He shook his head yes. "How about you stay in here for the rest of the day and I'll have you teacher email me you're work?"

"That sounds good."

Lunch time came and went and Jude was doing his work while I was doing mine. When finally he looked up at me and spoke. "It was Matt Green."

I smiled at him. "I'm going to have to tell the principal Sánchez and bring him in and call his parents. You know that right?"

"Yeah." He went back to doing his work and I went back to doing mine.

I had called the students parents and Stef since principal Sanchez wouldn't let me be in the meetng as his mother due to me being the vice principal and I couldn't be in there as the vice principal since I was his mother.

Stef arrived before the parent's and she was still wearing her uniform because she hadn't had time to change. She hugged Jude "hey bud, will you give mama and me a minute please?" he left the room and Stef shut the door. "What the hell Lena?"

"Stef, calm down, don't cuss at me." I knew she was upset, I was too but we needed to remain calm.

She walked over to me and kissed me. "I'm sorry. But why does this rude kid think he can call Jude that? I am seriously baffled at all of this. I know people don't think it's right and that we shouldn't be gay and that we have had our fair share of hate. But a kid calling another kid this hateful word, I'm not going to have it."

"I know. I wish I could be in the room with you and Jude but I understand it's a conflict of interest. Just promise me you will try to keep calm."

"For you and Jude, I promise." She kissed me again before heading out to get Jude and go to the meeting.

"So, are you going to tell me how it went?" I asked as I walked into the bedroom. After the meeting Stef came by my office and told me that we would talk later and she would take the kids home so that they didn't have to wait for me while I finished some work.

"The parents were very nice and appalled at their sons behavior. At first I figured it was an act to be on my good side since I had my uniform on but it wasn't. The mom even has a brother who is gay, so they were really shocked about it. They said they would punish him at home and talk to him and that they don't understand why he would call Jude that or bully him. They made him apologize. Also Sanchez decided that he will be suspended for tomorrow and his parents were okay with it."

"Well I'm glad the parents don't think it's right. I was going to be very upset if they had tried to defend their sons behavior. Thank you for leaving early and being in the meeting." I kissed her cheek.

"I'm glad I could be in there. Even though I couldn't look at the child in the eyes."

"I know. Have you talked to Jude any?"

"No, I wanted to wait until you got home."

"Jude, honey can you come in here please." I said loud enough for him to hear. "You can sit, if you want." I said as I shut the door behind him. Stef and I stood next to each other in front of him as he sat on the edge of our bed.

"Babe, it was wrong of that boy to call you that and make fun of you for being different. You're not in the wrong here. You know that, yes?" Stef spoke to him.

"Yeah." He paused and looked at his hands "I think I am gay though. I have feelings for Connor."

Stef and I looked at each other and then looked at him and gave him a genuine smile. "That's okay. Obviously we will love you no matter what. It's your life and you can live it how you want. We just want you to always be happy. I'm not going to lie, it's not easy being gay because of people being afraid of us being different but it's our life. We just have to ignore their hate and be the bigger person."

He got up and hugged us both. "Mama sandwich." Stef said trying to make him feel better as we hugged him back.

"I love you moms."

"Oh honey we love you too." I kissed his head. "Why don't you go get your siblings and we will go out to eat, you can choose wherever you want."

Once he left the room Stef shut the door and looked at me, "you know people are going to give us hell for this, yes? They are going to say that he is gay because we are gay and turned him gay."

"I know and we just have to do what we told him and choose to ignore them and be the bigger people."

"You're right. They don't know anything about us or our family or the love we have for each other and our children. We love just like straight people do and it shouldn't matter that we are the same sex."


	17. Chapter 17: Naughty

_Warning: Sexual content in this chapter_

LENA'S POV

I woke up when I heard Stef getting into the shower. I looked at the clock and it read 4:32 a.m. It was nice staying over at her house, I actually loved staying over, however, I didn't enjoy her early schedule. It was Saturday morning and I know she would be off by 3 but it was way too early. I closed my eyes and fell back asleep. I wasn't asleep long when I felt Stef kiss my cheek and say quietly "bye love". I opened my eyes and she kissed my lips. "Have a good day," I said as she left the room.

I spent the day playing with Brandon and we cleaned up their apartment until Mike got off work at about noon from his night shift. "Thanks for um keeping an eye on him while Stef and I are gone." He couldn't look me in the eye, he didn't want to believe Stef and I were together, he rather see me as the babysitter.

"Of course, no problem." I turned to Brandon, "I'll see you later buddy, have fun at your dads." I leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek and he hugged me tight. "By Lena, I love you." Mike turned and started walking out the door, "love you too," I said to the small 6 year old.

Encounters with Mike were always awkward. Stef and I have been dating for 10 months and I pretty much am always over here and still Mike isn't over her. But I just keep to my own business and try to ignore him when he acts like a jerk or makes rude comments about Stef and I, because he is Brandon's father and I love that little boy as my own.

I decided to do something romantic tonight for Stef. I taped a note to the door to her apartment saying, 'set your things down and follow the path'. I bought rose petals and made a path to the bedroom where a note taped to the door said, 'Take off all your clothes. Please;) then continue the trail' the roses then led to the bathroom where the lights would be off and candles would be lit and I would be sitting in a nice relaxing hot bubble bath. Then I had stuff planned for after the bath.

I set everything up and got in the bath, waiting for Stef, who would be home soon.

I heard the door open and then heard footsteps. I heard her giggle at the sign telling her to strip. Then soon the bathroom door opened and there stood a beautiful, toned and perfect body, with a smile on her face. "Well, well, Miss. Adams. It seems I'm to the end of the trail and I must say, it's a nice finish." She climbed into the bath and sat back against me. I kissed her shoulder and then her neck. She rubbed the inside of my legs.

"Stef Foster if you think you are getting lucky in the bath, you are wrong." She chuckled. "Okay, okay, feisty one." I kissed the back of her neck. "This is just a relaxing bath, the fun comes later."

Once our bath was over we dried off and put our robes on. "Are you hungry?" I asked her. She laughed, "when am I not?" I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room then stopped remembering something . "What is it love? Why did we stop?"

"Where are you handcuffs?" She went into the room and grabbed them. I took them and kissed her cheek, "thank you." She looked at me confused, what do you need those for? They probably aren't very clean."

"I know, that's why I am going to put them in the dishwasher while we eat."  
>She got a big smile on her face once realizing that they were going to be used on one of us tonight.<p>

I cooked some spaghetti and green beans and we ate and talked about things. Once we were done I got the handcuffs out of the dishwasher and hand washed them in the sink just to be sure they were clean.

"I can't wait to put those on you." Stef said drying them off for me. I laughed, " oh, no, honey, they are going on you." She laughed, then realized I was serious, "oh, ok. You're really turning me on right now babe."

We went to the room and I took of her robe planting kisses on her lips. "Lay down please." She did as she was told and I handcuffed her hands above her head and around the head board. Thank goodness her head board has poles because otherwise this wouldn't work because either one hand would be free or both would just be handcuffed together with nothing holding her arms in place.

I walked to the bathroom and pulled out some lingerie I had gotten earlier today. "Lena, love what are you doing in there?" I didn't reply and put it on and walked out. "Oh wow, that's what you were doing." She said with a grin.

I got on top of her and began kissing her passionately while rolling her nipples with my hands. I then placed open kisses on her neck and shoulder and her breath hitched. I moved one hand down and felt how wet and ready she was for me. I moved down there and kissed her mound before sucking her clit. She let a moan out and I kissed back up putting two fingers deep in her. "Baby please. That feels good." I curled my fingers hitting the spot that drove her wild. "Come for me." I whispered sexually in her ear and then nibbled her earlobe as her body shook lightly and she came. I kissed her mouth then took the handcuffs off her while she tried to slow her breathing.

"That.." She paused to catch her breath "was amazing." She turned to her side and cupped my face kissing me. "What did I do to deserve that?"

"I just wanted to do something for you and Brandon's at his dads so I planned all this."

"I love you so much."

"You're only saying that because you want this to happen more often." I said, having my chance to be the joker tonight. "But I love you too."

She kissed me hard, "no I love you because of who you are and everything you've given me. You were the best wake up call ever." She kissed my forehead, "lets move in together."

I looked at her, "what?"

"You heard me. Lets buy a house together. I love you so much Lena Elizabeth Adams and I want to continue this life with you. So lets make the next step and get a house. That sounds good, yes?"

I placed a couple of mini, quick kisses on her lips. "Yes, that sounds amazing. And I love you too Stefanie" I kissed her lips, "Marie," I placed another kiss on her lips. "Foster."


	18. Chapter 18: Caught

"Hey mom," Jesus said as him and Brandon came into the kitchen. I put down my newspaper and looked up at them.

"What are you two getting into?"

"Nothing. we are going to play in the backyard." Brandon answered before turning to Jesus, "come on let's go."

"You go ahead i'll be right there" Jesus said and Brandon went out back.

"What's up babe?" I asked as he walked over to me.

"Well in the middle of the night I heard talking when I woke up so I went to all the rooms then went into yours." my face went pale because Lena and I had made love last night and I was hoping he wasn't talking about that.

"Yes bud?" I asked as Lena walked into the kitchen and came over wondering what was going on when I looked up at her worried.

He smiled at Lena then went on, "hey mama. so how come you were awake? and there was a bump in the covers by mamas tummy." He must have walked in when I was licking down her stomach. Lena looked at me wondering what she had just walked into.

Before I could try to make up something Lena intervened, "well you see, mommy forgot to take off her watch and it fell off in the bed so she was down under the covers looking for it." I was so lucky she walked into this conversation, she was always better with words.

"Oh, well how come you didn't help her and you said 'oh God Stef'?" my face turned so red, why did kids have to always ask so many questions?

"Because I was so tired and she woke me up in the middle of the night so I wasn't happy with her and I said oh god because she couldn't find it, and she woke me up, so I was upset."

He smiled, "ok I was just wondering. bye." he ran to join Brandon in the backyard.

"Thank goodness you came in and saved that conversation because I was not ready to explain to our 8 year old son what sex is." I said looking at her.

She kissed my head, "we have to lock the door or be quieter for now on." I laughed.

"Where is Mariana?" I asked.

"She is upstairs coloring, I told her I would join her after I got us some water." Lena kissed my head and I laughed to myself as I watched her go up the stairs.

I couldn't believe our son had walked in on us.

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER!**


	19. Chapter 19: Caught In The Act

_I know I wrote one about Jesus waking up and saying he saw stuff, but they got themselves out of that one. _

I woke up to Lena about to get out of bed. It was 7:47 a.m. I grabbed her and kissed her. "We have time for a quickie." I said winking. She laughed, "the kids could be awake." I rolled my eyes, "have you met our children? They sleep 'till like 11, sometimes noon."

Lena began undressing fast and finished pulling off her clothes and then started kissing me. I laid back pulling her on top of me. She pulled the sheets up over us, as she was a little cold but knew she would get hot soon. She flipped us over and I was on top. I nibbled and sucked on her boobs and rolled her nipples around with my tongue. I saw what looked like what was soon to be a hickey on her right boob and smiled then sucked on that spot. Hidden hickeys were our thing, or at least it seemed since she couldn't have any on her neck. I went back up to her lips and ran my tongue along her bottom lip and I was granted access. My tongue explored her mouth, as if it was the first time. She pulled my shirt up over my head and threw it on the ground, she ran her hands over my cream colored bra, covering my breast, then around to the back, about to undo it when the door opened and there was a gasp. I jumped off her so fast as she made sure the sheets were covering her and we both looked at the door where Mariana and Callie stood, "Eww moms, seriously?" Mariana said then they both walked away fast.

"Oh my gosh," Lena said her face flushed. I kissed her cheek. "Thank God you weren't on top with your naked, sexy self." I said and she gave me her look that told me my smart mouth wasn't necessary. "Sorry, you know I always have to find the humor in things. All I can say is we will definitely be poor from paying for their therapy."

Lena got dressed and I put my shirt on before we headed downstairs. Callie and Mariana were eating cereal. "Well good morning babies," I said walking in. "Good morning," Callie said, However, neither could look up. "no it's not particularly a good morning.'' Mariana said.

"I'm sorry you two had to see that.'' Lena said. "I'm not," I said, causing Lena to give me her look again, "what? I'm not. We are married and having five kids makes it hard to have a love life." "Well maybe you shouldn't" Mariana spoke up putting her bowl in the sink. "Alright Miss. thing, stop with the attitude. I know you two didn't plan on seeing that this morning, but it's okay for married people to make love and you are old enough to know that. We should've locked the door, yes, but now there is no going back and we are sorry."

"We should've knocked, we were coming to see if y'all were awake to see if we could go to the beach, and we should've knocked." Callie spoke up and she smiled.

Lena walked over and gave her a squeeze, "this is why you're my favorite." Callie laughed, "you say that to all of us." Lena looked in shock and gasped, "I do not, but yes you may go to the beach, but see if the rest want to go." they left the room.

"How is what we saw okay with you?" Mariana asked Callie and she replied, "because it shows they are still in love, even with five kids and a baby on the way, they make time for each other. I hope when I get married, my marriage is as loving as theirs." Mariana thought for a moment, "I guess when you say it like that."

Lena and Stef hugged and smiled hearing their daughters conversation made them happy.

_If anyone has requests, they are greatly appreciated. Hope you all liked this short one-off._


	20. Chapter 20:Christmas

_Now that it is finally December, and I got to see the christmas episode (which was amazing like all The Fosters episode), here is a Christmas chapter!_

_In this fluff, Lena and Stef have been together for two years. _

LENA'S POV

"Mom, mama, you guys have to wake up!" I opened my eyes and Brandon was climbing onto the bed and Stef started waking up. 'sorry' she mouthed. I leaned towards her and placed a kiss on her lips. Christmas was my favorite holiday and I was so happy to spend it with them and to be woken up by an excited Brandon. "Can we go open presents, please?"

Stef grabbed him and kissed him, "yes we can. Let's go see what Santa brought you." He jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. Stef and I followed him.

He saw what Santa brought him, a new bike, and turned to us with a huge smile. "Santa brought me what I wanted! I can't wait to ride it later." We sat down on the ground and started handing him gifts for him to open.

After he finished opening all his gifts he took everything to his room. Stef handed me a present. "Here open yours first." I smiled at her and unwrapped it and there was a box. I opened the box and inside was a charm bracelet. There were three charms on it, one was an apple since I was a vice principal, the second was a heart that had small letters written mama in Brandons handwriting, and the third was a charm that matched the pendant on the necklace I had gotten her for our one year anniversay. "Do you like it. I wasn't sure if it was too cliche or something to get you a charm to match the necklace you gave me."

"I love it Stef," I gave her a passionate kiss then pulled back to hand her the gift I got her. "Your turn." She slowly pulled off the wrapping then opened the box her gift was in. I watched her face for expressions. I had gotten her a new lock box for her gun that she had been wanting for forever but wouldn't buy, and then I got her a new chain for her necklace because she had lost the one it came with and had been wearing it on just a thin, cheap chain.

"Lena, thank you so much babe. I love both of them. And I love you." She pulled my face towards hers and kissed me. I kissed her back and rubbed her cheek with my thumb. "Mama did you open your gift yet?" Brandon said walking in and interrupting our kiss.

"I just did, thank you for the charm B, I absolutely love it." I got up and went and picked him up and hugged him and kissed his cheek. "How about you and mommy pick up all the wrapping paper and I will make cinnamon rolls and bacon. How does that sound?"

"sounds good." He said as he hugged me and I put him down.

"Good because then we have to start getting ready for dinner with everyone."

STEF'S POV

"Dana, it's good to see you!" I hugged Lena's mom as she walked in with Stewart behind her. "You too Stef, where is Lena and Brandon?" she asked looking around.

"In the kitchen baking cookies." I turned and hugged Stewart "Merry Christmas." He kissed my forehead, "Merry Christmas, you look lovely like always." He was always kind to me, who was I kidding, he was the sweetest guy I know.

We entered the kitchen and I saw Dana helping Brandon decorate cookies. They were always so good to Brandon and I, even though Lena and Dana didn't always see eye to eye. And at first she wasn't sure about us being together because of me having a child and having problems with Mike. She thought Lena would end up heart broken when I realized I was just experimenting and went back to Mike. She was wrong, the only person I love as much as I love her is Brandon.

"Stefanie please pass the rolls." my mom said and I handed her the bowl holding the rolls. My mom, Lena's parents and Mike were all here. Everyone but my dad. We had invited Mike because we had been getting along and so had him and Lena. Mike's parents were going on vacation for christmas so Lena and I talked about it and decided we didn't want him to be alone and that it would be better for Brandon to have all his family here and getting along.

Brandon started getting up. "Bud where are you going?" I asked him. He knew he had to asked to be excused from the table because it was good manners.

"Can I please go watch cartoons?" he asked sweetly. I let him, knowing he probably wasn't having very much fun with us adults.

After dinner we all went into the living room so that Brandon could open his gifts from his grandparents. He got a remote control helicopter and some new clothes and a scooter. Mike then took him for the night so he could open the gifts from him and spend the night with him.

Dana and Stewart handed us a box and we opened it. Inside was new kitchen silverware and a new knife set. "wow this is nice." I said looking at it. "Thank you." I looked up at them. "It was nothing." Dana said while Lena got up and hugged both her parents.

"Well I will need to head out soon,I have an early flight. But before I leave, here you go." She handed us each a small, thin gift. We opened it and it was plane tickets to New York. "I will come up and keep Brandon also."

"Sharon you should not have done this." Lena spoke. "Really mom you shouldn't have," I added.

"It's a beautiful city and they were having good deals on tickets when I got mine to come here. Just enjoy it. I love you both and Merry Christmas". She hugged us both. "Now I must go." We hugged her back and she left.

"Thank you for dinner sweetie and Merry Christmas to you both." Dana said and hugged us both. Stewart hugged us and said his goodbyes and then they also left.

Lena and I took the silverware to the kitchen then headed to our room. "I have one more thing I need you to unwrap." I said to Lena and she looked at me confused. "I need you to unwrap me." I winked and she walked over to me and pulled my shirt over my head and began kissing down my neck and chest. "Merry Christmas to us." I said causing her to laugh.


	21. Chapter 21: 2x01

_This is my version of what happened in 2x01 when Stef got Callie._

"I came to get my daughter. Where is she?" I looked at the older woman in front of me. She held a hoop with keys on it. "I'll go get her." She left the social worker and me at the door and went up the stairs.

A little while later Callie came down and smiled when she saw me and I returned the smile. I was so happy to be getting her back. "Come on love, lets get you home." I wrapped my arm around her and we headed to the car.

No one talked on the way back. The social worker walked towards her car then turned around, "Good night." I nodded my head at her and then she got in her car and left.

Callie and I walked up to the door and then I sat down on the porch swing, "come sit with me before we walk in." She walked over and sat next to me. "I'm so sorry they came and just took you like that. We thought you would've been adopted before we needed to renew."

"It's okay, really." She went to stand up but I gently pulled her back.

"No, Callie, it's not okay. You are safe here. No one is ever going to remove you from this house again. This is your home now." I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry you had to spend more than one day in there, when we said you wouldn't. The asshole of a judge, don't tell Lena I called him that," she laughed. "He wouldn't just give me the papers, he was too busy, I guess. But you're here now, hopefully, forever." I sighed. "You're not getting rid of us, you're stuck with us." I added and winked, trying to lighten the mood.

She laughed and hugged me. "thank you, for everything." I kissed her forehead.

"Lets go see the rest of the family. They are excited you're back."

_I know it's short, but I just kind of came up with the idea and just wanted to write a short fluff about it. Also if you are not reading my other story it is called "It's Okay To Be Gay (Stef and Lena Fanfic)" and I hope you all will look at it into and give it a try. _

_I also take requests and they are appreciated. _


	22. Chapter 22: Treat

_This was a request. Hope you all like it. _

Lena was sitting on her couch watching a movie when a sex scene came on and she started getting turned on. She knew it had to do with the fact that her and Stef hadn't had sex in almost two weeks, because of school starting up she was busy during the week and they spent the weekends together but Brandon had been sleeping in the bed with them because he had been having nightmares. Mike not being able to keep Brandon until he stopped drinking didn't help. She grabbed her phone and texted her girlfriend of five months.

Lena: What are your plans for this weekend?  
>Stef: I do not know. Hopefully spending it with you:) Why love?<br>Lena: Do you think you could get a sitter for B? I love him but I need just one night alone with you.  
>Stef: I could ask my dad, he hasn't kept him in awhile. We will get some alone time this weekend. I promise. I miss you. I'm going to sleep since I've got to be up early. I love you.<br>Lena: I miss and love you too. See you soon.

Lena smiled, she was happy to finally be able to get a night alone to make love to Stef. However, for now she would have to take care of her needs herself.

It was finally Friday and Stef's dad agreed to watch Brandon. As soon as Stef got off work she headed home to shower and pack a bag for Lena's. She knew Lena had been looking forward to this night and she didn't want to keep her waiting any longer.

As soon as Lena heard her doorbell she got up from the table, finished her glass of wine and went to answer the door. She opened it and kissed her beautiful, blonde girlfriend.

"That is the perfect way to be greeted." Stef said and laughed then looked Lena up and down. "Babe, why are you wearing a trench coat? It is hot."

Lena smiled "because I am naked under it." She grabbed Stef's hand and pulled her in while Stef shut the door. She dragged Stef all the way to her room and grabbed the over night bag out of her hands and put it on the floor. She pulled Stef in for a passioate kiss.

Stef pulled back and pulled her shirt off then unbuttoned her pants and took them off. Lena admired her girlfriend standing in just her bra and panties in front of her. She couldn't believe how lucky she had gotten when Stef showed up in her life. They had some rough patches, mainly due to Stef being married to a guy before meeting Lena, but they made it through it. "Do you like what you see?" Stef asked, interrupting Lena's thoughts noticing that Lena was checking her out. Lena nodded her head then grabbed Stef, turned them around and pushed Stef down on the bed. Stef was usually in charge besides the time they first made love and Lena had to be in charge to help her through it all. So Lena being dominant now made her laugh, Lena was normally more graceful and right now she wasn't and this made Stef realize how horny Lena was.

Lena got onto the bed and made her way up Stef. She sat up and took off the coat and Stef saw that she wasn't lying when she said she was naked under it. She then pulled off Stef's panties and threw them on the ground with the rest of the clothes. She dipped down and kissed Stef's clit. She then trailed sweet, warm kissed up Stef's perfectly toned stomach and then put her hands under Stef to unclip her bra. When she took the bra off she sucked slowly and gently nibbled and pulled on one of her nipples while her fingers rolled the other one. She then licked across to the other nipple and worked with it in her mouth. She kissed up to Stef's neck and sucked on a sensitive part, causing Stef to moan.

Stef had enough of Lena's mouth being everywhere but on her mouth. She pulled Lena's face up to her and kissed her lips. She ran her tongue along Lena's bottom lip and was granted access into her warm mouth. Their tongues moved in-sync, gliding across each other and exploring each others mouth. Lena moved one hand down Stef's body until she got to where Stef was wet. She dipped one finger into Stef causing her head to go back. She pulled it out and dipped another one in. She took the two, now wet, fingers and rubbed Stef's clit. Stef's breath started getting faster as Lena rubbed Stef's swollen clit faster and faster. She then placed two fingers deep into Stef's opening while her thumb rubbed Stef's clit. Stef's head was still back while her back was arched and Lena sucked on her neck.

Stef moaned then called out Lena's name as she came. Lena pulled her fingers out and licked them. She could taste the sweetness of Stef. She got up and went and washed her hands as Stef watched her. When she came back she laid down next to Stef who was thinking about how only Lena could make her feel so good. Stef turned and placed a kiss on Lena's cheek. "I love you."

Lena turned to face her. "I love you too. And oh how I missed you." She kissed the tip of Stef's nose. Stef chuckled, "I could tell you missed me. I missed you too." Lena rested her head on Stef's chest and Stef kissed her forehead.

Stef's stomach growled and Lena laughed "are you hungry?" she asked looking up at her. "Yes, but I didn't want to ruin the moment." They both laughed. Lena sat up, "come on. I'll make dinner and I have wine and beer." She got up and put on a robe and grabbed the one that Stef kept at Lena's, and handed it to Stef. They then made their way to Lena's kitchen, hand in hand.


	23. Chapter 23: Secret Box

_This was a request. Hope you all like it. Also there is talk about sex and toys in this chapter._

"Callie, please, I need your help and Mariana really wanted us to do this. I don't want to do it anymore than you do." Jesus said standing at Callie's bedroom door. They were wanting to do something special for Stef and Lena for their anniversary. They were going to take their matching bracelets to the jewler and have it engraved with a message.

Mariana was at dance practice, Brandon was at piano practice and Jude was at Connors. So while they were all gone along with the parents, Callie and Jesus were supposed to find the bracelets and get them.

"ugh fine." Callie groaned as she got off her bed. They headed to their mom's bedroom and started looking. Callie looked in the bathroom while Jesus looked in the room.

"Callie, come quick." Jesus said and Callie joined him in the room. He was sitting with a box on the bed with a key sticking out of it. "What do you think is in here?" he asked her.

"I don't know but we should leave it alone. Where did you get it?"

"Behind mom's safe in the closet. I have to open it. Especially since they left the key in the lock."

"Why were you looking in the closet? The bracelets are not going to be in there. Just put that back and help me." She said irritated that he wanted her help and then wasn't even helping. She walked back to the bathroom and began looking and found the bracelets in a drawer. Just then she heard Jesus yell. She ran out of the bathroom and couldn't believe what she saw.

Jesus was standing up and had his back turned while on the bed was the open box with sex toys in it. Callie quickly shut the box and locked it and put it in the closet. "umm, I have the bracelets. Let's not talk about this ever again, please." She said as she quickly walked out of the room.

Jesus and Callie knew their mom's had sex, they weren't stupid. Stef also joked about it to embarass them and they had heard them at least once before. They just did not want to know details or hear about it and defintely did not want to see a box of sex toys that they had.

"Lena, honey?" Stef called to the bathroom and Lena soon joined her in the bedroom and stood next to Stef, who was staring into the closet. She looked over at her, "did you move the box." she pointed to the box that was now in front of her gun safe.

"No, did you?" Lena asked, getting a little worried.

"Nope. I came to lock up my gun and it was in front of my safe and it was not there this morning." Stef began to worry. "Did one of the kids find it? Because we accidentally left the key in it, so I hope they didn't open it."

Lena began feeling sick. "What if they did? Do you think one of them is going to say something us about it? Oh, gosh, Whoever it was is going to be scarred for life." She felt so embarassed. She wanted to take the box and throw it away.

"I guess we can wait and see and if no one says anything or no one acts weird then they didn't open it. But why were they in our room and closet in the first place?" Stef asked wondering what they were doing in the closet.

"I don't know and I don't care, as long as they didnt open the box."

No one acted weird at dinner. Jesus and Callie tried to act as normal as possible. While Stef and Lena were trying to not worry too much and see if any of the kids were acting odd.

"How was everyone's day?" Lena asked trying to forget about it. Everyone answered with 'fine', 'good', and 'okay'.

When dinner was over Stef had decided that she wanted to know who was in their closet and why. Her and Lena talked it over and finally came to the conclusion that they would just see who it was. "Kids come down here please." Stef called up the stairs.

Everyone confusingly came back down and they all went and sat in the living room. "Mama and I noticed that some things were misplaced in our closet and we just wanted to know who it was and what you were looking for." she said making sure to look at all the kids.

"It wasn't me. I was at connors until you picked me up." Jude said.

Brandon then spoke, "Mariana and I were at our practices." Callie and Jesus looked at each other.

"It was Jesus and me," Callie spoke, deciding to be honest.

"Alright. Well loves everyone please leave while we talk to these two." Stef said and the kids looked at their siblings before leaving. "Do you two want to tell me what you were doing?"

They didn't want to ruin the surprise, but knew they had to be somewhat honest. " We were looking for moms necklace so that we could get something for mama like it for your anniversary and we were going to get moms cleaned." Jesus lied.

Stef and Lena looked at each other. "Sorry we ruined the surprise gift from all of you. However, that doesn't answer why you were in the closet."

"I don't know, for some reason when Callie couldn't find it I thought maybe you accidentally put in your safe so I pulled it out to try to guess the code and then I saw the other box and the key was in it and it was so tempting so I had to open it." He said before he even realized that he told them about the box he wished he could unsee.

Lena's face turned red, so they did see what was kept in there. "I am so sorry that you two had to see what was in the box. Could we please all forget about it?" She asked embarrassingly.

"Yes." Callie and Jesus said at the same time.

"Good. Next time please don't go looking through stuff. Also you know not to mess with my safe so please don't do it again." Stef said and they shook their heads and quickly left the room. "They are never going to forget this."

"I know. Because of this I don't think I am going to be able to use anything in our box for awhile." Lena said and Stef laughed, "I agree." she said.


	24. Chapter 24: Girlfriend

_Just something I came up with because I love writing about a younger Brandon. Lena is not the first woman Stef has dated._

I felt little fingers open my eyelids, "mommy, now that you're awake I need to ask you something." I opened my eyes to see Brandon standing in front of the couch, where I had slept.

"B, I told you that just because you open my eyes doesn't mean I'm awake. You woke me up." I sat up and pulled him onto my lap and kissed his temple. "What do you need to ask?"

"How come Lena is in your bed and you're out here? I went to get in bed with you and Lena was in there."

Lena and I had been dating for almost a month but hadn't told Brandon yet because we wanted to see where our relationship was going before getting him involved and then us ending up as just friends. He had met my last girlfriend,that I dated for 8 months and gotten attached and then she moved across the country for a job. I also waited awhile to bring her around but Lena came around but he only saw her as his vice principal and my friend.

Lena had drank a couple glasses of wine last night and I didn't want her driving and I didn't want B to ask why we were in the bed together so I had decided it was best to sleep on the couch.

"Well she was too tired to drive and so she stayed here and I let her have my bed."

He stared at me with a blank look on his face. "Well why didn't you sleep with her? When I stay with friends and they stay here, we sleep in the same bed."

"It's different when you're adults." Just then Lena walked out of my bedroom. "Good morning." I said smiling at her. She always looked so cute after waking up and I just wanted to kiss her lips but I knew I couldn't because it would confuse Brandon.

"Good morning," she smiled her breath taking smile. "Good morning Brandon." He got off my lap and went and hugged her. "Good morning Lena."

He looked at my then at her. "Do you want donuts? Maybe mommy will get us some?" Lena laughed and then picked him up. "How about we make pancakes?"

His eyes lit up, "I love pancakes, can I help you?"

"Well of course." she carried him into the kitchen and I got up and put away the blanket then joined them.

Brandon was sitting on the counter with a bowl stirring the mix as Lena watched him. "Is this good?" He asked.

She looked into the bowl. "Perfect. Now let's make them." She helped him pour a little into the pan.

I made some coffee for Lena and me, then got out plates and silverware. I then sat down and watched them work together. I loved the way she was with my son and I loved the way his eyes lit up around her. They really enjoyed each other's company and it made me happy. As I watched them I knew it was time to tell Brandon about Lena and me. It was the next step in this relationship.

They finished the pancakes and set them on the table and I got out the syrup and poured a glass of milk for Brandon.

"Mommy, I'm done. Can I go play? I'll brush my teeth first though, I promise." Brandon asked when he finished his pancakes.

"Actually can I talk to you real quick before you go?" Lena and him both looked at me with confused looks and I gave them a smile. "B, you know how after daddy and I got divorced, Hailey was my girlfriend?"

"Yeah, is she back?" He asked, a smile forming on his face.

"No honey. Um, well." I took deep breath. Why was this so hard for me? I wanted him to like that Lena was my girlfriend because if he didn't then I wouldn't continue to date her. And I knew he loved her so why was this so hard? "I'm dating Lena now, she is my girlfriend." His smile got bigger and he looked at her. She was staring at me, smiling, then looked at him and gave him a smile.

"Is that okay with you?" She asked him. He got up and hugged her.

He leaned in and tried to whisper "I was hoping you would be my mommy's girlfriend." She laughed and he then looked at me and then her and said out loud, "You make us both very happy. But mommy just kept saying you were her friend." She smiled.

"You can go play now. But don't forget to brush your teeth." He pushed his chair in and started walking out of the kitchen. "Wait, come give me a kiss." he turned around and ran and gave me a kiss then left.

I got up and put the dishes in the sink. Lena handed me her dishes. I took them and placed them in the sink then kissed her. "What made you choose now to tell him?"

"I couldn't wait any longer. I saw the way you were with him this morning and it made me so happy and I knew he would approve." She kissed me. "If he didn't I was going to get rid of him." I said winking and she playfully hit me. "I'm kidding, I love him too much."

"He is a very sweet, special boy." she said with a smile on her face.


	25. Chapter 25: Sweet Callie

_I've read a couple different stories with Callie being Lena's daughter so I thought I would give it a try. Lena and Stef have been dating five months and Callie is Lena's four year old daughter. Hope you all like it._

"Mommy," Callie said as I turned off her light and was about to shut her door.

"Yes sweety?"

"Will you come lay with me until I fall asleep?" I looked out into the hall then back at her.

"Yes, hold on one second. Let me go tell Stef." I went out into the living room and stood in front of Stef, who was sitting on the couch. She looked up at me. "She wants me to lay with her until she falls asleep. I don't know how long that should be, but it shouldn't be long. If you don't want to wait to watch the movie or if you're ready to leave, I understand."

"Go lay down with her, I'll wait right here." she smiled at me. I leaned down and placed my hand under her chin and tilted her head up and placed a gentle, quick kiss on her lips then headed back to Callie's room.

I got into bed with her and rubbed her back. After awhile she fell asleep. I got up and quietly closed her door and went to the living room.

Stef was asleep on the couch. I debated on waking her up to get in my bed or leave her here because she looked peaceful. But eventually I decided she would probably be more comfortable in the bed. I walked over to her and rubbed her arm. "Stef," I spoke softly and she opened her eyes.

"I guess I was tired." she said, yawning.

"Let's go get in my bed." I put my hand out for her to grab and she took it and got off the couch. When we got to my room I gave her a pair of pajamas to put on and we both changed and climbed into bed. "Good night, I love you." I kissed her lips and turned over.

She pulled me into her and cuddled me. "I love you too." She kissed the back of my head.

I woke to voices. "Stef, can I sleep next to you?" I heard Callie try to whisper.

"Of course." Stef scooted closer to me and patted the bed next to her. I felt Callie climb onto the bed. I smiled at the fact that Callie wanted to sleep next to Stef instead of waking me up and wanting next to me or in between us.

When I woke again it was light out. I turned over and Stef and Callie were still asleep. Stef had her arm wrapped around Callie who was snuggled up against her.

I quietly got out of bed and took a picture of this precious moment. When I took the picture the sound of it woke up Step who smiled at me. I smiled back and she carefully took Callie's arm off herself and then slid across the bed, to get off on my side.

She walked over to me and put her hands on my waist and pulled me in for a kiss. "Sorry about my morning breath, I just needed to kiss those sweet lips of yours. Can I see the picture?"

"Yeah, but let's leave the room so we don't wake her." I opened my phone up to the picture and handed her my phone as we left the room and a smile grew on her. "Sorry it woke you, you two were just so cute." We sat down on the couch.

"We are pretty dang cute." She winked. "I sent this to myself. She got in and snuggled up to me and wrapped her arm around me and rubbed my earlobe between her fingers before she fell asleep."

"She started doing that when I tried to get her to stop sucking her thumb. And it's okay that it's her new habit. it's better than sucking her thumb and it's relaxing to me too." I said and Step laughed. "I'm going to go make us some coffee." I kissed her cheek and got up. I went into the kitchen and started the coffee pot.

When I walked back into the living room Callie was in Stef's lap with her head against Stef's chest and they were watching cartoons. I walked over to them and Stef gave me a smile but Callie kept her eyes glued to the TV. I set Stef's coffee on the coffee table next to her and sat on the couch next to them.

I kissed Callie's head. "How did you sleep?" I asked her and she turned to face me."Really good. Stef is comfy like my teddy." Stef and I both laughed.

"Were you just using me?" Stef looked down at her tickled her, causing their laughter to fill the living room and I couldn't help but smile at the sweet sound.

_If anyone has any requests I would definitely love to hear them and try them!_


	26. Chapter 26: Get Together

_Someone requested for Stef and Lena to have people over, so here it is. I decided to write it a little later in the future and also Lena did have Frankie and she is Three. Enjoy!_

"Would you answer the door please? I need to use the restroom real quick." I asked Stef, who was putting the last of the food on the counter.

"Of course." she kissed my cheek and headed to the door while I headed to the restroom.

I washed my hands and walked out and saw Jennifer and her husband Cody, along with their 5 year old son Mitchell. "Lena, hi!" Jennifer came over to hug me. "Hi, hi Cody and hi Mitchell, Frankie is in her room coloring if you want to go join her." I said smiling at him. He smiled and went up the stairs.

"Help yourself's to the snacks, I'll be right back," I said as someone was knocking on the door. Stef accompanied them to the kitchen while I went to the door. I opened it and got a hug from Callie and I hugged her back. "I'm glad you could come. Brandon won't be able to make it because of an exam coming up and Jesus is still out of town but Mariana is upstairs doing her online classes and Jude should be back from Conor's soon."

"Ok. I'm going to go say hi to mom then I'll head upstairs to see my sisters" she said smiling.

The house was filled with laughter and conversations as me and Stef's kids talked and so did our friends.

Frankie ran over to me. "mama can we play outside?" she asked sweetly.

I picked her up and kissed her cheek. "Yes, I'll take you and Mitchell outside. But you have to remember no running in the house, ok?"

A grin grew on her face, playing outside was her favorite thing to do; well next to fawning over Stef and her silliness, she loved her mommy. "Yes ma'am."

I carried her outside and Mitchell followed. I put her on her feet and sat on the porch swing while they went to swing and slide. "Can I join you?" Asked a voice.

"Of course Callie." I said looking up at her. I looked at Frankie and Mitchell then back to Callie. "What's bothering you?"

"What?" she asked surprised that I knew something was up.

"I'm a mom to six kids, I know when something is bothering one of you." I wrapped my arm around her and rubbed her arm. "You can talk to me."

She sighed. "I know. It's nothing major, it's just. oh I don't know."

"It's okay if you're not ready to talk about it. I'll be here when you are." I said briefly taking my eyes off my younger child to look at the one next to me.

"Hey you two, lunch is ready and I think everyone's hungry." Stef said out the back door.

"I'll talk to you when I'm ready. Thanks mama." she said before heading in, while I got the younger kids in. "We have to go wash our hands before eating." I told them.

"The food was amazing," Kelly said while helping Stef with the dishes. "It was all Lena," Stef replied looking up at me as I put away leftovers. Everyone had left except Kelly and Callie, who was planning on staying the night.

I walked over to put up the dishes Kelly had dried. "Thank you for helping, you really didn't have to."

"No it's fine. It was nice to help and I'm glad I came over. It hasn't been the easiest three years since the divorce, but things are finally back to normal."

"Well that's good, I'm glad you came." I said smiling. We hadn't seen much of her since her and Jenna had split.

"So am I. I better get going. Thanks for inviting me." Stef and I walked her to the front door and hugged her goodbye.

"Bed time?" Stef asked. I grabbed her hand and nodded.


	27. Chapter 27: Close

Lena's POV

I unlocked the door to Stef's apartment with the key she gave me. I shut the door and locked it behind me. I walked into the bedroom. Stef was sitting on the bed folding clothes. "Hi," she said looking up then back down at the clothes. "Hi babe." I helped her fold what was left then placed them in the basket and set it on the floor. I stood next to her and leaned down to kiss her. I slowly pushed her back and then got on top of her, straddling her. I deepened the kiss by running my tongue along her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and our tongues met in the middle.

I sat up and pulled off my shirt then hers. I kissed down her neck to her breasts. I undid her bra and threw it on the floor. I took her perfect breasts in my hands then dipped down to kiss one. I licked her nipple then began sucking it slowly, causing her to moan. I then did the same with the other one.

I kissed down her stomach and was about to pull down her pajama pants when she said, "wait." I looked up at her confused.

She sat up and brought my face to hers and kissed me. "What is it?" I asked, wondering why she stopped me.

"We can't, I'm on my period." she sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." I kissed the tip of her nose.

"I can still make love to you though." She said with a hint of guilt in her voice.

"It's okay babe. I was going to pleasure you. We can just lay here and cuddle though."

"Are you sure?" She asked as I laid down. "I was really in the mood. Damn Eve, she just had to eat that apple." she said and I laughed.

"I'm sure. Just lay with me, that's all I want." She laid down and pulled me into her and I rested my head on her chest and wrapped my arm around her, pulling myself closer to her. She rubbed my back and kissed my forehead. The moment was perfect.

_Short chapter, but the idea came to me and I wanted to write it._


	28. Chapter 28: Preparing

_Stef and Lena have been married for a year and Lena is expecting twins. Stef never had Brandon and none of the other kids exist. _  
><em>This was a request. <em>

_Merry Christmas Eve! Hope you all enjoy this._

Stef's POV

"What about Kaylie and Kylie?" Lena asked me as I continued to rub her feet.

"Hmm. Too close together. They don't have to have similar names just because they are twins, love." I rubbed a knot in her left foot and she pulled away a little then gave into it and moaned.

"I know, I just like the idea of similar names."

"What about you choose a name and I'll choose the other?" I asked.

She was quiet for a minute, letting the idea float around in her mind. "Okay," she said smiling. "That's a good idea. You're so smart." She sat up and put her feet on the ground and kissed me.

"I know, sometimes I can be smart. Not very often, but sometimes." I joked. She rolled her eyes and picked up a baby name book and looked through it. I just stared at her. She was so beautiful.

"Quit watching me and think of a name."

"Alright, yes ma'am." I kissed her cheek then began thinking of a name. "What about Harper?"

"I like it. What do you think of Stella?" She asked as she closed the book and sat it down on the coffee table.

"It's cute. You choose Harper's middle name and I'll choose Stella's, that way they have a name from the both of us. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes it does. You're on a roll tonight Mrs. Smarty." She said messing with me.

"What about Stella Leigh Adams Foster?"

"I love it, it's adorable. Do you like Harper Grace Adams Foster?"

"It's perfect. I can't wait for them to arrive." I said even though I was scared for the arrival. Lena must have seen it on my face.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"What if I'm not a good mom? What if I do everything wrong."

She sighed then wrapped her arms around me. "You're going to be a great mom. Stefanie, I know you. You will be a wonderful mom. And we are probably going to mess up sometimes, but seriously no one is perfect. We will be good moms."

"You'll be a great mom. You're amazing with kids and babies and you're so patient and sweet and calm. You know how to hold your temper and just say all the right things. But Lena what about me?" I pulled my head off her shoulder and sat up straight and looked her in the eyes. "I'm stubborn and I never know what to say. I'm awkward and how will I know what to do?"

She kissed my lips, sweet and passionately. "Babe trust me. You will be fine. Don't worry, you'll be a great mom and I know I will too because I'll have you beside me the whole time. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Don't worry anymore. You're an amazing wife and you'll be an amazing mother."

I believed her. I kissed her sweet lips and laid my head on her shoulder. She was so amazing. I couldn't imagine a better person to spend my life with and raise kids with.

_Requests are still accepted:)_


	29. Chapter 29: Parents

"You don't need to be nervous love, I'm not." I said to a nervous Lena.

"You don't know how my mom is,she can be very judgemental."

"Honey, you're not telling her you're coming out, she already knows that. We are just meeting. I'm sure she will love me. Everyone does." I winked and it caused her to smile. I grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss. I pulled back and rested my for head against hers, my hands on the sides of her neck. "It will be okay. I'm sure they will love me as much as my mom loves you."

_Flashback_

"Mom, this is Lena." I said after hugging her as she walked into the house. She smiled and grabbed Lena, pulling her in for a hug.

"So you are the one that makes my daughter incredibly happy and let me just tell you darling, you're as beautiful as she has made you out to be, if not prettier."

Lena smiled and blushed, "thank you. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Indeed it is, I can't believe Stefanie didn't bring you around sooner. But I guess she wanted to keep you all to herself." she looked at me and I rolled my eyes. "Oh, dear, I don't blame you." she winked.

_End of flashback_

'Ding-dong', the doorbell rang breaking Lena and me from the silence. She smoothed down her skirt and pushed back her hair from her face and headed to the door.

She looked back at me and I smiled at her and she returned the smile. She took a deep breath and opened the door. "Hi mom." Her mother walked in and hugged her and pulled her back at arms length, "you look like you've finally filled in your skinniness, it looks good. You look healthy. I'm guessing Stef knows how to take care of you" Lena just kind of stood there not really knowing what to say but then her father hugged her and spoke. "Lena you look gorgeous as always." he kissed her cheek.

Lena shut the door and walked over to me. "Mom, dad, this is my girlfriend Stef." I stuck out my hand to shake theirs and Dana shook it, to my surprise warmly. "It's nice to meet you." she said.

"You too." I then went to shake Stewart's hand but he hugged me instead. "Anyone who makes my Lena this happy deserves a hug." he said and I smiled.

"Well why don't we go into the kitchen to eat." Lena said. Her parents walked ahead us, knowing their way around their daughters home. "See, everything is fine." I kissed Lena's cheek and grabbed her hand as we followed behind.

Dinner went good and I felt like I really kicked it off with her parents. Lena decided to walk them out as I stayed behind.

"It was nice meeting you Stef, I do hope we will see you again and I hope next time I can meet the lovely Brandon." Dana said before walking to the door. "I hope so too," I responded smiling.

Lena walked them and came back in. I walked over to her and kissed her lips, gently but passionately. She pulled back and smiled. "My mom said she wasn't sure about us at first because of Mike and Brandon and your past but she said after tonight she is more than sure of us. You really worked her over. I've never seen her really like that before except with Gretchen, but even that took awhile. I think she likes you more than she likes me."

"That's not true love. But I'm glad she likes me and now that this is over. What do you say to us going to your room and me showing you a nice time after what seemed to be at first a stressful evening."

She kissed my lips. "I would like that very much." I bent my knees and swooped her up, causing her to laugh. "You really know how to sweep a woman off her feet, literally." I kissed her cheek and carried her to the bedroom where I planned to show her how much I loved her


	30. Chapter 30: Baby Callie

_Someone told me that they liked Callie being Lena's so this idea came to me. Lena adopted Callie when she was born and she is now two months old. _  
><em>Hope you all like it!<em>

I laid down on the couch with Callie asleep on my chest. She started stirring and I held my breath, hoping she wouldn't wake up. She turned her head over, opened her eyes then closed them. I placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head and kept my face there for a bit. She had that baby smell and I loved it. I closed my eyes to join her in her nap but then the doorbell rang.

Callie jumped and stirred and I carefully got up and rocked her to make sure she didn't wake up. I placed her in her bassinet beside the couch and quickly went to the door so that whoever it was wouldn't ring the doorbell again and wake up Callie.

I unlocked the door and quietly opened it. Stef, who was my girlfriend of a month was standing there. "Hey, I brought you lunch." She held up a bag of Chinese takeout. "Did you just wake up?"

I smiled at her and took the bag and held my finger up to my lips. "Shh, Callie is asleep." I let her in and we walked to the kitchen. "Thank you, and no I was just laying down. Callie has been fussy all morning and I just got her to sleep."

"Crap, I'm sorry for ringing the doorbell. Next time I'll text you, I forget."

I kissed her cheek. "You're okay. It was sweet of you to bring me lunch." I pulled out the boxes and got us forks and started eating.

After awhile Callie started crying. "I'll get her." Stef got up and I let her get her. She came back in carrying Callie, who was sucking at the air. "I think she is hungry."

"I agree. I'll make her a bottle." I poured the water into the bottle and set it in the bottle warmer while I got the formula out. I poured it into the bottle and mixed it up and tested it on my wrist to make sure it wasn't too hot. "Here, I'll take her." I walked over to Stef.

Stef took the bottle out of my hand. "It's okay. You eat, I'll feed her." I smiled at her and sat down to eat as she sat across from me feeding Callie.

She fed her half the bottle and carefully put her over her shoulder and burped her. When Callie burped Stef laughed and brought her back down and started talking in a baby voice to her. "That was a big one. Good job." Callie coo'd and smiled at her and Stef fed her the rest of the bottle.

I finished eating and threw my stuff away and walked over to Stef. "I'll burp her, you need to eat before it gets cold." I kissed her as I took Callie out of her arms. I burped her and then rocked and talked to her. She was so cute and I had gotten so lucky that her mom chose me. "I'm going to go change her diaper." I walked to her room and set her on the changing table and started to change her diaper.

"How does all of this come out of someone as tiny as you?" I asked her as I finished up her diaper. I picked her up and carried her back out to the kitchen.

Stef was finishing up eating. She got up and threw her stuff away. "Love I just got called into work. I have to go." She kissed me then leaned down and placed a kiss on Callie's nose and received a smile.

"She likes you."

"I'm very like-able." She winked and kissed me again. "I'll talk to you later. Bye." She left and I placed Callie in her bassinet to go start laundry.

After putting clothes in the washer I went to lay down on the couch then realized I had papers for work to look over. I got them out of my bag and started looking at papers for new students.

"Bye my sweet baby, I will see you on my lunch break." I handed her car seat over to my mom. "Bye mom, I'll see you at 11:45."

"Alright Lena, see you then." I headed to my car.

As soon as I got into my office Principal Sanchez knocked on my door. "Lena, you have a family waiting for a tour that I would like you to give please."

I stood up and followed her out. "Hi, I'm Miss. Adams, I'm the vice principal. I will be giving you a tour of our school." I said to a mother, father and little girl. "How old are you sweetie?"

"I'm 6. My name is Paisley." She smiled at me.

"That is a cute name." I smiled back at her.

I showed them around the school and answered all their questions. Finally it was lunch time.

I got to my moms and Callie was asleep in the bassinet my mom kept for her. She looked so peaceful asleep but I couldn't resist picking her up. I always missed her while I was at work. Her eyes opened slightly and I rocked her a little so she wouldn't fully wake up.

"Lena," my mom whisper-yelled. I turned around to face her. "Why did you pick her up? I just got her to sleep."

I tried not to roll my eyes. "She is still asleep. And she is my daughter and I missed her."

"Oh Lena please. You were gone for four hours." She turned around and walked into the kitchen and I laid Callie down in the bassinet then joined her. "It took me thirty minutes of rocking her for her to fall asleep. She kept fighting to go to sleep."

"Sorry." I said as I started to make a sandwich. I couldn't help that I had completely fallen in love with Callie. I had always wanted a child and then a friend of mine worked with this pregnant girl who was wanting to give up her baby for adoption and move to New York. The day I got the call that she chose me out of all the people she interviewed was such a wonderfully day. Then the day I got the call that she was in labor was the happiest day off my life. I got to be in the delivery room and it was all so magical, watching her being born and hearing her cry for the first time.

"Are you going to shut the fridge honey?" My mom asked, bringing me from my thoughts.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." I closed the fridge and ate my sandwich. When I was done I went to the living room and sat next to Callie and watched her sleep. "Please never grow up."


	31. Chapter 31: Menopause

_This was a request, hope you all enjoy!_

"I told you love that I don't want to go." I said as Lena followed me into the room and I started a shower.

"Okay, we don't have to go then." She said quietly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. I'm just not feeling up to going out with Jenna and her girlfriend." I walked over to her and kissed her. "I am going to get into the shower."

I was in the shower for awhile when Lena got in and screamed. "Stef the water is freezing."

"I got really hot, it feels good to me. Sorry love."

"I was going to join you but it's too cold for me. Sorry babe." She kissed my cheek and got out.

I woke up sweating and so I went and ran a cold bath. I got in and laid my head back and closed my eyes.

"Stef, stef" I woke up and Lena was standing above me. "What are you doing?"

"I was burning up so I ran a cold bath. I must of fell asleep." I grabbed my towel and got out.

"Maybe you should go to the doctor in the morning."

"I will." Lena got into bed and I joined her, naked.

"You're a distraction from my sleep."

I laughed and kissed her sweet lips. "I'm sorry, I'm hot. Go to sleep."

"What did the doctor say?" Lena asked as I came into the house.

"That I'm old."

"I'm sure that's not what he said. What is going on for real?"

I went to the kitchen and grabbed a beer and she followed me. I sat at the table and she say next to me. "He said I'm going through menopause." I sighed. "That's why I was getting so hot. I was having night sweats. He said it also explains my irregular periods and why I have been moody on and off lately."

"Well we are aging. You're 49 Stef, we aren't as young as we used to be. I'm sure I'm not far behind you."

"There is a plus to this for us." I grabbed one of her hands and brought it to my lips.

"What is that?" She asked curious.

I leaned forward and kissed her neck and she giggled, then I kissed her lips and pulled back. "No more periods which also means no more messes." I winked at her.

"I would say that is a plus." I stood up and picked her up and she laughed.

"I say we go upstairs and celebrate."

_Since it was short, I will post another one today_


	32. Chapter 32: Jealousy

_This was a request._

Lena

"Crap." Stef said as she turned to face me.

"What?" I asked her.

"My ex girlfriend is here and she just saw me. Is she coming?"

I looked around her and a woman, with bright blue eyes and blonde hair and a tight fitting black spaghetti-strapped dress, walked up. She was really pretty.

"Stef!" Stef turned around and faked a smile. "I can't believe it's you. I haven't seen you since, oh God, when?"

"Since you left a note on my pillow and took all your things in the middle of the night. So it's been about 4 years."

"I'm honestly sorry about that. A lot was going on and it all seemed..."

"It's okay, just forget about it. I've moved on." Stef cut her off. "This beautiful woman is my girlfriend Lena. We've been together for six amazing months." She grabbed my hand and kissed my cheek.

I stuck my other hand out towards her, "hi."

She shook my hand. "Hi, I'm Maggie." When she said her name I knew exactly who she was. She was the first girl Stef was serious with. They had dated for two years and Stef asked her to move in and she said yes. Then that night she just packed her things and left. She broke Stef's heart, she was her first love. But I was somewhat thankful for her, if she hadn't left, I wouldn't be with Stef.

She turned and looked at Stef. "I can't believe your in a gay bar. You never would go with me."

Stef let go of my hand and wrapped her arm around my waist and I could tell she was about to try to show me off or something. She was acting weird. "Well Lena here talked me into it. She can talk me into anything." She said giving me an incredible, loving look. That usually made me melt but right now I knew she was trying to make Maggie jealous. "She is perfect."

Maggie looked kind of awkward and she looked kind of jealous too and I knew that was making Stef happy. But it was upsetting me. Maggie looked at me. "You must be special to her." Stef moved her hand from my waist and placed it at my lower back. "You deserve to a happy Stef. I've got to get going, I'm meeting some friends. Nice to meet you Lena, and nice to see you Stef." She turned and walked away.

"Sorry about that. Do you want to dance?" She asked and I couldn't help but wonder if she wanted to actually just dance or dance to make Maggie jealous because it usually took a couple drinks to get her to dance.

"I'm actually ready to leave."

She looked at me curious. "Why? We haven't been here long."

"I'm just ready to go." I started walking to the door and then walked out.

"Lena, wait up." Stef called behind me. I kept walking until I got to the car. "Please tell me what you're thinking." She said as she got to the car.

"I don't like the way you acted in there."

"What are you talking about?"

I laughed. "You were trying to make her jealous and you were not being yourself."

She grabbed my hands in hers. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. She just really hurt me."

"I know. But I just wish you wouldn't have acted like that."

"I know. I'm sorry. Let's go home."

_Hope you all liked it! ._


	33. Chapter 33: Care Taking

_Volleyball51 requested this. Enjoy!_

I heard Stef walk through the front door and drop her bag on the ground. She knew I hated when she dropped it by the door instead of taking it to the room. I walked out of the kitchen to say something and saw her limping to the couch. I rushed to her side.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

She slowly sat on the couch. "My leg is just a little sore." She put her hands under it to lift it up on the couch.

I sat on the coffee table and started slowly pulling the pants up. She flinched. "Sorry, I just want to see." I continued and I couldn't get it past her knee because it was swollen.

I got up to go to the bedroom to get shorts for her to change into. "Where are you going?"

"To get you some shorts." I said turning around to look at her.

"Will you get me a ice pack too please."

"Of course." I turned back around and continued to the bedroom. I got some shorts then grabbed an ice pack on the way back. "Do you need help putting these on?" I asked handing her the running shorts. She shook her head yes, "please."

She slowly set her leg on the ground and undid her pants. She tried to shimmy them down so she wouldn't have to stand up. She lifted her butt of the couch with her left leg, which wasn't hurt. She took the left leg out of the pants and then I helped her slowly pull it down off her right leg.

Finally I saw what was causing her do much pain. Her knee was majorly swollen and bruised. I leaned down and placed a soft kiss on it. I could feel heat on my lips. I looked up at Stef who was smiling down at me. "If it's like this tomorrow, we are going to the doctor. Her smile faded, she hated going to the doctor. "Okay." she said.

She put her left leg through the shorts and then I helped her with her right leg. The shirts were so much easier to get on than the pants were to get off. I helped her lift it back up on the couch. i grabbed a pillow and carefully lifted her knee and placed it under it. "How does that feel?"

"It's nice. Thank you my love." I placed the ice pack on her knee then kissed her forehead and she rubbed my arm. "I hate to be needy. But could you please get me a glass of water?"

"Yes, I can." I got her some water and went back out there. "I'm going to go get Brandon from his friends. Do you need anything before I go?"

"No. But do you love me enough to have pizza for dinner?" She smiled at me.

"Yes we can have pizza. Call and order and I'll pick it up." I leaned down and kissed her.

"Mama can I carry the pizza box please?" Brandon asked as we pulled up to the house.

"Yes sir, you may." I got out and placed it on his arms. "Now remember, mommy is hurt so we have to be extra careful with her, okay?"

"Yes ma'am."

As we got inside Stef called for Brandon so he sat the pizza in front of her on the coffee table. "Hi mommy. Can I see your leg?"

"After I get a kiss." I went to get plates and drinks as Brandon gave Stef a hug and kiss.

"Mama did you see her knee? It's so big." Brandon said as I handed him the plates and got us some water to drink and napkins.

"I did see it. Let's go set these on the table and help mommy up."

~~  
>After dinner Brandon went to play in his room and I cleaned up the table.<p>

When I came back into the dining area Stef was standing up. "Hey, let me help you."

"I'm fine. I can walk on it a little bit. I really want to get upstairs and take a ice bath."

"Okay, I'll help you." We slowly made our way up the stairs and into the bathroom. I ran cold water and went down to get ice. I came back up and Stef was naked sitting on the side of the bathtub. I poured the ice in and then helped her in. "I'm going to go get Brandon in the bath. I'll be back."

I gave Brandon a bath and got him into bed. "I love you B, thank you for being helpful. Goodnight." I kissed his forehead and turned off his light on my way out.

I walked into the room and Stef was laying in bed with her hair in a wet bun. She was laying on her side with a pillow under the side of her knee. I changed into my pajamas and got in bed next to her.

"Thank you." She said laying her hand on my arm.

"For what?" I said looking at her.

"For taking care of me and Brandon."

"You're welcome. I'm taking you to the doctor in the morning."

She groaned and I laughed. I leaned forward and kissed her lips.

_Thank you to everyone who is constantly giving me positive feedback! You guys keep me writing. Especially you Sharod, your feedback is always great_!


	34. Chapter 34: Relaxing Afternoon

"Guys, I'm home." Stef called as she walked through the front door. I looked at our 5 year old son who looked just like Step with his blonde hair and hazel eyes and our 2 year old daughter, who took after me. With Brandon Stef was inseminated with a donor who would help the odds of the baby to look like her, Then with Callie I carried and we used a mixed donor.

I put my finger up to my lips too remind them to be quiet. We were in the kitchen hiding next to the fridge. "Callie, B, don't hide from mommy" Callie got up and ran. Brandon looked at me and I picked him up.

"Here mommy." Callie said standing between the kitchen and walk way. She held her hands up for Stef to pick her up. Step picked her up and threw her up in the air, which always almost gave me a heart attack. She caught her and blew a raspberry on her stomach. "I knew you would give up hiding." She said as Callie squealed.

I walked over to them carrying Brandon. Stef placed a kiss on my lips then gave Brandon a kiss. Brandon reached out for her and she moved Callie to one arm and got him with the other. "We already ate dinner, I kept a plate war for you in case you haven't ate yet. How was work?" I asked as we walked into the living room.

She put the kids down and sat on the floor with them. "Thanks love but I had a sandwich at work. It was alright. However, I would rather spend the day with these two." She tickled them. "What are we going to build with these Lego's?"

"castle." Callie said while Brandon said a car.

"How about a castle with a car in front of it?" I sat down next to all of them on the ground and they shook their head. I watched as Stef built the things they wanted, the best she could. "How was your day?" she asked when she was done and Brandon and Callie continued to play.

"It wasn't too bad. Just a bunch of paperwork. B's teacher said he is doing good with his reading."

"Well that's because of you always reading to them and helping him. It pays off to have a mother that's a vice principal." She kissed my cheek.

Callie came over and climbed into Stef's lap "can we watch movie?"

"Yes we can, what movie?" Stef got up, holding her and went over to the movies.

"Snow white." Stef grabbed the movie and went to put it in. "no mommy, in your room." Stef laughed.

"Okay, B do you want to join?"

"Yes." He put the Lego's in the box and got up. "mama?" he looked at me.

"Of course. Let me make popcorn and I'll join you all." I went into the kitchen and popped some popcorn and put away the plate I kept out for Stef.

I woke up and Callie was next to me but Brandon and Stef were gone, we had all fallen asleep during the movie.

I walked down the stairs and saw a fort in the living room and heard Brandon and Stef talking. I went over to it and got down on the ground and crawled under the blankets. "Can I join you guys?"

"Of course mama." Brandon said and Stef leaned in to kiss me. Her lips tasted of coffee.

"How did you sleep?" she asked me. "I slept good. I always sleep good with everyone together." I answered smiling. It was true. I absolutely loved Stef and our kids.

"How come no one asked me how I slept?" Brandon asked looking sad.

I grabbed him and pulled him on my lap. "How did my little man sleep?" I kissed the tip of his nose, causing him to giggle.

"I slept good mama. Your bed is so comfy."

"Mommy, mama." Callie I called.

I pulled apart the blankets to the fort. "Right here baby." She saw me and came running with a smile on her face and her curls bouncing.


End file.
